SECOND CHANCE
by darkcherry
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! A girl gives Jesse his life back. But what will happen when she's jealous and can so easily take it back? R&R!
1. Life

*~I think I'm gonna name it "Second Chance" now ~*

A/N: YAY! My first mediator fic! Lol! Hope you like it! I'VE 

FINALLY CHANGED IT TO GO AFTER THE FIFTH BOOK! YAY! 

****

Warning: if you haven't read the fifth book "haunted" I suggest you don't read this cause it will have spoilers. 

****

Summary: A girl gives Jesse his life back. But what happens when she's jealous and can so easily take it back? 

****

Disclaimer: Do we get like sued if we don't put these? Lol anyways I don't own the Mediator stuff. 

*~*~* 

It was a Sunday before I had to go back to school. I know, a bummer but I was trying really hard not to think about Monday, instead I was trying to concentrate on the hottie who was walking beside me.  
  
I swear Jesse has to be the hottest guy in all of California, heck, the entire world in my books.  
  
So all I could think as we walked down the beach was how incredibly romantic it was. I mean with the sun setting and the waves making a soothing swishing sound, it was like out of some corny romance novel.  
  
But apparently Jesse didn't seem to notice how romantic it was. And he certainly wasn't trying to scoop me up in his arms and kiss me passionately like in the books. But I guess that's not what he was thinking.  
  
Since that night in the graveyard—the best night or my life I might add—Jesse and me have kind of decided to have a real relationship. Well, as much of one as you can have when your boyfriend is a ghost, but whatever. Father Dom didn't think it was such a hot idea, and he still wanted Jesse to move to the rectory! It's not like moving Jesse to the rectory is going to keep him from seeing me. I mean, he can materialize where ever he wants in a matter of seconds.  
  
And, for some odd reason, Jesse didn't really want to move back in with me either. That kind of made me question if he wanted to be with me, but I'm sure he had some logical reason that I could never fathom. So, after a lot of persuasion and begging to Father Dom, he finally let Jesse move back in.  
  
I don't get what Father Dom's problem with Jesse and me having a relationship is. I think it has something to do with his past love of his own ghost girl. And he's always telling me not to use my "feminine wills" on Jesse. As if!  
  
Jesse's and my relationship isn't exactly normal. I mean, he can't really take me on real dates to the movies and such, and its not like he can take me to the prom or anything either, which kind of sucks. But there are also the perks. Like that he lives in my room and he's invisible so I'll never get caught kissing him.  
  
Not that we ever kiss a heck of a lot. Yeah, he's kissed me a couple times since we both confessed how much we really loved each other. Not that either of us actually said I love you out loud, but that's ok, cause I know Jesse loves me. Right? I mean why else would he have saved my life numerous times?  
  
But anyways, I promised myself that one of these days I was going to find a way to bring Jesse back. To life, I mean.  
  
I made that promise a couple of days ago actually, and I kind of promised it out loud to CeeCee.  
  
It was when CeeCee and I were at school eating our lunch out side on a bench. All of a sudden, out of the blue CeeCee says, "Suze, I've been waiting forever! I know I said I wouldn't pry, but can't you shed a little light on the whole, you, Jesse, ghost thing?"  
  
That caught me off guard and I almost choked on some of the baloney sandwich I was eating.  
  
CeeCee's convinced that she finally knows why I'm so weird.  
  
She got that conclusion about a week back at Brad's party. It just so happened, that at one point I had to yell at Jesse to stop trying to kill Paul, which of course to everyone at the party looked like I was yelling at thin air and CeeCee finally put two and two together.  
  
I looked at her questioning eyes and then back down at the ground and mumbled, "I don't really like to talk about it CeeCee."  
  
"Well, ok, we don't have to talk about the ghost thing, but tell me a little about Jesse! I don't even know what he looks like!" She asked excitedly.  
  
It seems that everyone at school knows about Jesse now. Ever since Brad heard me and Jesse talking, he now thinks that I'm sneaking some guy into my room at night. So since he told a bunch of people everyone's dieing to know who Suze's "mystery man" is.  
  
"Well," I said slowly, "He's got black hair and black eyes and the best six pack I've ever seen." I smiled a little bit picturing Jesse's perfectly ripped muscles.  
  
I didn't tell her that he was born around 150 years ago, because if you can't see what he looks like, I guess you would call that a kind of turn off.  
  
"If Jesse's a ghost how come you can see him." CeeCee asked. I knew she was trying to trick me into talking about my special "abilities" and I almost slipped and answered her question, but I caught my tongue and said, "I don't know what you're talking about and I told you CeeCee, I don't like to talk about it"  
  
"Oh come on Simon, spill it!" she said exasperatedly, "I know Jesse's a ghost and I know you guys are having some kind of secret affair."  
  
I glared at her and said, "Mine and Jesse's relationship is nobody's business."  
  
"Sorry, I just thought since your boyfriends a ghost and I'm like your best friend that you would be able to explain to me what he looks like since I can't see him" she said defensively.  
  
"Maybe one day you'll meet him," I said, "'cause I swear I'm going to find away to bring him back." I didn't even realizing that I had just confirmed that Jesse really was a ghost.  
  
But CeeCee didn't get to say anything else because right at that moment the bell rang and everyone got up to leave for class.  
  
And that is how I made the promise to bring Jesse back from the dead and how CeeCee finally got proof that I can talk to ghosts.  
  
So here we were, just Jesse and me, walking along the beach. Me without my shoes on, squishing my toes in the cold sand, and him walking beside me.  
  
I'm not really sure if he could've taken his shoes off if he wanted to. I'm not too sure if ghosts can take their clothes off.  
  
We were talking about whatever came up. So sometimes we wouldn't even talk, we'd just walk in silence, but not the awkward kind, just the kind where you know the other is happy just to be with you.  
  
But all that happiness was shattered when a blue eyed, blonde haired bimbo, around my age, walked right up to me and said in her ever so perky voice, "Hi! I'm Keri who are you?" I'd seen Keri around school a couple other times but she tended to hang out with people like Dopey, and Kelly Prescot.  
  
I felt like telling her where to go, when I noticed that she wasn't looking at me at all. But rather at my studly companion.  
  
My mouth dropped open and I just starred at her. I mean come on, another mediator!? In California? Did who ever make mediators decide it would be funny to put us all in one place?  
  
And how come she gets to be all happy and perky with the popular crowd at school, when my whole life has been chaotic because of my "special gift"? I tell you, life isn't fair!  
  
That's when I noticed Jesse. Yeah, he wasn't doing to well either. He was kind of just standing there, with the weirdest expression on his face. He looked at me, then back at her and then back at me. His expression changed from surprised to confused. "Uh, Jesse," he said and then pointed to me, "and that's Susannah."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jesse." She said, totally ignoring me and outstretching a perfectly manicured hand while she placed her other hand on her hip. She was wearing a short denim skirt, very short I might add, with a tight pink T. Just your average run of the mill cheerleader type.  
  
And you could tell by her body language and her flirty grin that she liked what she was looking at. I mean, Jesse is totally hot, but I had dibs on him first and I don't really like the idea of sharing him with someone else.  
  
But right when I was about to say "Go get your own ghost, sister!" the flirty grin she had on her face changed to an annoyed frown.  
  
She gave Jesse another once over and apparently finally noticed what he was wearing and her frown deepened.  
  
"You're a ghost aren't you?" She asked with a bit of sorrow and something like annoyance.  
  
Jesse just gave her a look that said, Well no duh and furrowed his eyebrows together as he said, "Yes"  
  
See, Jesse's still kind of touchy on the whole dead thing.  
  
I was about to grab Jesse's arm and walk away when little miss perky said in a much more cheerful tone "Oh well! I can fix that!"  
  
And with that she grabbed the black stone on the end of the necklace she wore, a necklace that I hadn't noticed before. She closed her eyes and the stone seemed to glow in her hand. She out stretched her hand, palm outward, and placed it on Jesse's chest.  
  
I was about to yell get your grimy hands of my man when the glow that Jesse always had around him-you know the kind that all ghosts have so you can tell that they're ghosts-disappeared and he became much more life like.  
  
"There you go!" she said with a big smile, "now you're alive again"  
  
But her happiness didn't seem to last long because another frown crossed her face and she said, "You need some new clothes, I don't think cowboy is in anymore." She giggled at her little joke and grabbed the necklace again and closed her eyes.  
  
This time Jesse didn't loose his glow but his white open neck shirt and black pants. She replaced them with a pair of brown khakis and a red T- shirt.  
  
Keri smiled even wider, if that was possible, and winked at Jesse. "You look so good!" she screeched in her high pitched voice, "Oh! And make sure you sign up tomorrow at the Junipero Serra Catholic Academy! I just moved here and that's where I'm going!" She said happily.  
  
She started to walk away then turned around, looking back over her shoulder at Jesse, and said, "I guess I'll see you at school on Monday! Ciao!"  
  
Then she walked away swinging her hips to make sure Jesse and everyone else on the beach would notice her.  
  
Oops I guess I wasn't the one to keep my promise.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: R&R!!!! This is my first Mediator fic! I need input! Ciao! Lol!


	2. Beginning

A/N: Here we go! On with the rest!

*~*~*~*

__

Second Chance

I just stood there staring at Jesse. I mean, if you thought that he looked hot in his white shirt and black pants, you should've seen what he looked like in a pair of khakis! It was enough to make a girl melt. 

Jesse looked just as stunned or even more so then I was. He had the kind of look on his face of a deer caught in headlights. 

Jesse slowly looked down at himself and fingered the bottom of his shirt. A slow smile broke out across his face and before I knew it, he was laughing out loud. He had grabbed me around the waist and lifted me off the ground, spinning me around.

I just laughed right along with him and screamed, "Jesse!! Your alive!!"

'I know _querida_!" he said setting me back on the ground. He pulled me closer to him and gave me a kiss on the lips. I slipped my arms around his neck and he held me across my back.

And let me tell you, I couldn't figure out what was better; the kiss Jesse was giving me or that he was alive.

The people on the beach watching us must of thought we were wacko. I mean if they hadn't already noticed that a guy just appeared out of thin air.

After our little kiss there was only one thought that kept playing over and over in my mind: Jesse can finally take me to the prom!

"Susannah," Jesse said still stunned, "What am I gonna do? I mean, I just appeared out of nowhere!"

I thought for a moment and then the best idea popped into my head.

"You can come stay with me! Of course, I could say you're a friend from New York, and you can live with me in my room for as long as you want and then you can come to school with me or no wait you'd probably have to go to collage, but then what would you do about a job? Oh I know! You could get a job with sleepy! Yeah, that would work!" I just kept rambling on and on. I have a tendency to babble when I'm really happy or nervous.

"Susannah," Jesse said laughing at me, "Calm down, your babbling." Jesse grabbed my shoulders and looked me right in the face.

I stop talking and looked at him. It still hadn't sunk in. Jesse was alive! _Alive!_

I was so happy a grabbed his face in my hands and gave him another kiss. He chuckled slightly as I was kissing him.

After we stopped he got a serious look on his face. 

"We really need to talk," he said, "since I'm now alive what am I going to do, Susannah?"

I smiled at him. "Don't worry you can stay with me, I'm sure mom and Andy won't mind, we can just tell them your a friend from New York and you lost all your stuff on the plane and you have no where to stay."

Jesse frowned. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose on your family." 

"No sweat, once mom sees what a hunk you are, she'll be happy to know that I actually have guy friends" I laughed as I said that and Jesse gave me a funny look.

"What is a hunk?" he asked in his silky voice. 

I rolled my eyes at him, "You know hot, cute, sexy." At his still slightly confused face I said with exasperation, " Attractive, then."

Jesse got a grin on his face, "So you I think I'm attractive, do you Susannah?" he said with a glint in his eye. 

I blushed and said quickly, "No, what I said was mom would think you're attractive." 

Jesse just kept on grinning at me, "oh, I see." He said and took my hand in his, "Come on let's go home, and on the way we can formulate a plan of what we're going to do when we get there."

"Ok," I said and stood on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek, "I still can't believe you're alive!!! This is the best thing ever!"

"I know _querida,"_ he said giving my hand a squeeze, "It's like a second chance."

****

The whole way home I couldn't help but feel like skipping. Jesse also seemed the happiest I've ever seen him. He couldn't stop smiling and he even laughed at some of my stupid jokes. 

By the time we had finished the twenty-minute walk home, we had pretty much figured out what we were going to do.

We had decided that when we got home that we were gonna tell mom the idea I had earlier. You know, the friend visiting from New York who lost his stuff on the plane. And then I also convinced Jesse that after mom let him stay that we would go shopping for him with some of the money I got from babysitting Jack. 

Jesse didn't quite like that idea but I finally convinced him by saying that he couldn't walk around in the same pair of clothes forever.

And of course I had to be there, to be his personal stylist. I mean, I get to stand around and watch the hottest guy in the world and tell him how good he looks! What more could a girl want? 

Also we had decided that we could get Jesse a job or whatever with Andy because I'm sure Andy would help him out. Or if Jesse wanted he could go to the community collage, but of course not for a while because he needed to get readjusted to being alive.

It was really weird planing out Jesse's life, but I told him he could do whatever he wanted for as long as he wanted, until he was totally used to being alive.

And I'm sure mom would let him stay with us for years but I'm not really sure if Jesse would like that. I mean, he just got his life back why would he still want to be living in my room? 

So anyway right when I walked in the door I was like, "I'm home! And I've got company."

My mom came bustling into the room the minute I said company and you could tell by her face that she liked the company I brought home. "Oh hello," she said with her big t.v smile, "I'm Suzie's mom, Mrs. Ackerman," 

Jesse reached out his tanned hand and said all politely. "Hello, I'm Jesse De Silva. Nice to meet you Ma'am."

I almost burst out laughing at Jesse when he said "Ma'am" but I held it in when I got a sour look from him.

"Mom," I said interrupting there little chat, "Can I talk to you for a second?" I gave Jesse a look so he knew what I was talking about.

"Sure, Suzie what is it?" she answered.

"Umm, Jesse you can go up to my room if you want, I'll be up in two seconds" I said turning to look at him.

"O.K." He said, getting the hint. He gave me a smile and then turned and clonked up the stairs. And I mean clonked. I almost fell into new peals of laughter after realizing that Keri had given Jesse new clothes but had forgotten to get rid of his big black boots. 

"Suzie," my mom said, giving me an odd look, "how does Jesse know where your room is?"

That question sure stopped me from feeling like laughing, "Umm," I said trying to sound casual, but I was really trying to think of a good answer, "because I told him where it was on the way over here, Oh and that's what I want to talk to you about." I said changing the subject.

"Talk to me about what?" she asked confused.

"About Jesse," I said, "you see, he's a friend from New York and he just came down to visit but he lost all his stuff on the plane and now he has no where to stay."

"Are you asking if he can stay with us?" my mom said raising her eyebrows.

"Umm, yeah, I guess I am, but he really doesn't have a place to stay or anything 'cause he lost everything on the plane." I said really quickly hoping she'd be sympathetic of Jesse's fictional circumstances.

"Ok Suzie," she said, "but only because I know you miss your friends from New York, but where is Jesse going to stay and for how long." 

"We'll I was thinking that he could, you know, stay in my room," I wasn't kidding, Jesse's been living in my room for months with me, like he's going to try and take advantage of me now just because he's alive. Not that I wouldn't mind exactly if Jesse tried to take advantage of me, but I know Jesse wouldn't do that.

"And he might have to stay with us for quite awhile, until he gets like an apartment or whatever." I said, hoping that Jesse wouldn't be thinking about moving into an apartment. 

My mom looked thoughtful for a moment and sighed, "Fine, but I'll have to talk it over with Andy, in the mean time he can stay in your room on an extra cot since we don't have a guest room."

"Thank you soooo much!" I yelled throwing myself into her arms, "and I swear Jesse's the nicest guy you ever met." 

My mom smiled as I ran up stairs to give Jesse the good news. 

To Be Continued….

A/N: R&R! Did you like this chapter? It was kind of filler to show how Jesse was going to stay with them cause like I don't think any normal parent would be like oh yes your friend can live with us with out even talking to them! AND I SWEAR THIS STORY ACTUALLY HAS A PLOT LOL! Ok buhbye! I'll update soon!


	3. Sleep

__

Second Chance

When I got to my room, Jesse was sitting on the window seat like usual and he was reading another book from my mother's collection.

"Hello," he said looking at me when I walked in. "So what did your mother say?"

I went and sat beside him on the cushion. "She says you can stay as long as you want, but she has to talk it over with Andy when he gets home."

I frowned a bit and slumped in my seat. All I could think was that since Jesse was alive he was going to find his own apartment somewhere and move away and forget all about me. We had already had this conversation before and he had promised me that he would never leave me, but that was before he actually had his life back. Who knows what he was thinking now?

"That's great," he said giving me a smile but then frowned with a look of concern when he noticed that I didn't look too happy. "Susannah, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing," I mumbled. "It's just that you have your own life now, and I just know sooner or later your going to realize how stupid you were to hang around with someone like me. Then you're going to move away and forget all about me." I said sadly, telling him exactly what I thought.

"Is that what you think?" he ask shocked, "That I'm going to leave and never come back?"

I just nodded my head. "Why wouldn't you?"

"You don't know how important you are to me," He said tenderly, "I'm not going to move away, I'll stay with you, as long as you want me to." He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me closer, onto his chest.

"Good," I said lamely, "cause if you left I'd miss you a whole bunch." I leaned my head on his shoulder, just below his chin, and sighed happily.

Just at that moment Andy walked in carrying at cot under one arm.

"Umm, hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said looking uncomfortable noticing the position we were in when he walked in. 

"Umm, nope" I said, climbing off the window seat, with a slight blush covering my cheeks. I was hoping neither of them would notice. 

I was also hoping Jesse would stay on the window seat so we could continued our cuddle session right after Andy left, but it was already too late, the mood was ruined 

"Jesse this is Andy, Andy, Jesse" I said, making quick introductions, feeling even grumpier when Jesse stood up.

"Hi Jesse," Andy said, looking at bit more relaxed, "I guess your staying with us for a while" 

Jesse nodded his head. 

Andy set the cot down beside my bed. "I guess this is for you then," he said, unfolding it carefully.

"Well since it's getting late I guess I'll be on my way, see you later," He said—finally—and turned around and walked out the door to my room.

I glanced at the clock. Andy was right, it was getting pretty late. The red digital numbers were flashing close to eleven p.m.

I sighed and flopped down on my bed while Jesse sat down on his cot. 

"You should get to sleep soon, Susannah," Jesse said, "You have school tomorrow."

I groaned remembering it was Sunday. "Ugh, thanks for reminding me." I said sarcastically.

Jesse smirked back at me, "I am not joking, you should get to sleep."

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes at him and hopping out of bed. 

I grabbed a pair of boxers and a baggy T-shirt—my new style since Jesse moved in—and ran to the bathroom to get changed.

When I came out Jesse was still sitting there.

"You can go get changed in the bathroom now, if you want." I said as I flopped back down on my bed.

Jesse blinked, "Oh yeah, I have to sleep now don't I" 

I laughed at him and nodded my head. "It might take a while to get used to it." 

Jesse stood up and started walking to the bathroom, but stopped and turned around with a funny look on his face. 

"Susannah, what am I suppose to where to bed?" he asked and I swear he looked slightly embarrassed.

I thought for a minute. What was Jesse suppose to where to bed? Well my stepbrothers just wear their undies to bed, but I don't know if Jesse would be too keen on that. 

"Well now a days," I said grinning, "guys usually where their boxers to bed."

Jesse raised an eyebrow—the one with the scar—and said, "Ok" as he turned around and walked into the bathroom.

I wonder what guys wore to bed a hundred and fifty years ago? 

When Jesse came out a minute later, my mouth almost dropped open. I mean, standing there, in the flesh, was my dream guy, with perfect abs, wearing nothing but his boxers.

I quickly looked down to hide my blush as Jesse slipped under the covers of his bed.

I stood up quickly hoping he hadn't noticed that I was blushing and turn out the lights.

"Good night, _querida_." Jesse said quietly. 

"Good night, Jesse," I said back, "Sleep tight"

Jesse sighed and I could hear him turn over in his bed. "This is the first time I've slept in a hundred in fifty years." He said under his breath but I still heard him.

A/N: Ooh look the end of the chapter! Hahahah yeah, yeah, I know its kinda short, but I wanted to end it there so to bad! AND LET ME RIMIND YOU AGAIN THAT THIS STORY REALLY DEOS HAVE PLOT! Hahahah! Ok buhbye! I'll update reeeeeal soon!


	4. School

__

Second Chance

I woke up the next morning to my name being called.

I mumbled something and turned over.

"Wake up, _querida_" said the familiar voice in my ear, "if you don't get up you'll be late for school." 

I opened my eyes and sat up to see Jesse leaning down beside my bed, his face close to mine. He wasn't wearing much either. He had apparently slipped on the pair of pants he had yesterday but he wasn't wearing a shirt. And with him so close to me it caused my face to redden more then usual. 

"Hi, Jesse." I said my voice sounding really squeaky. God, how embarrassing. 

"Hi" he said back, "Your brothers have been calling you for a while you better get out of bed."

"Stepbrothers," I reminded him. "So when did you get up?" 

He shrugged his broad shoulders, which caused me to notice his washboard abs even more. "A while ago, I couldn't sleep."

"Looks like you need a shirt," I squeaked out. Ugh, how lame can I be? But before I could embarrass myself anymore I quickly said, "I'll go grab you a clean one from Sleepy's room, I'm sure he'll let you borrow one." And I was sure, Sleepy was so out of it all the time he'd never even notice if Jesse were wearing one of his shirts. And plus, one of Doc's shirts wouldn't fit Jesse and I was not willing to risk my life venturing into Dopey's room.

I hopped out of bed and ran down the hall to Jake's room before Jesse could say anything and grabbed a clean shirt from his dresser. 

When I got back, Jesse was laying on his cot with his eyes closed. It kinda looked like he was sleeping. 

I studied his perfect silhouette for a minute, but shook my head slightly, waking myself out of the dazed stupor that the sight of Jesse always seems to put me in. Not to mention he wasn't even wearing a shirt at this moment.

"Jesse, wake up" I said dreamily. 

But I was shocked when he said, "I'm not sleeping," then he grinned, with his eyes still closed, "What took you so long to say something? What were you looking at?" I swear I could hear something like amusement in his voice.

"Nothing," I said, maybe a little too quickly, and chucked the shirt at him, landing it right on his head. Then I turned around and walked into the bathroom slamming the door.

When I came out Jesse was fully clothed wearing Sleepy's green shirt and I was sporting a tight pair of jean capris paired with a pink T and a jacket.

I added a little make up and turned to Jesse.

"You gonna come down and have breakfast with everyone else?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and said ok following me down the stairs. 

The rest of the Ackerman household was also already seated around the table, besides my mom who had to get to work early.

When Jesse and I sat down nobody really paid attention, except Andy who gave us the usual how did you sleep, blah, blah, blah, talk. From the reaction of the three Ackerman boys I realized that they must have already been inform of Jesse from mom or Andy. 

The only one of the three that said anything was Doc who said a quick, "Hi I'm David Ackerman, welcome to our house hold." And held out his hand in his nerd like manner. 

"Jesse De Silva" Jesse said giving Doc a small smile, taking his outstretched hand.

You wouldn't think that small statement would get a reaction out of anybody.

But it sure did in this case. Doc's normally pink freckled face turned white as a sheet as he recognized Jesse's name. He took a stunned look at me and mouthed one word: ghost. 

A bit my lip and gave a little nod and mouthed the words: I'll explain later.

Doc has known about Jesse—well, not Jesse personally—from several experiences. One was when Jesse was forced to wake Doc up to save my life, and other much less serious, but frequent, occurrences are when Doc has been sure that he feels some kind of presence in my room.

He also knows Jesse's name after he helped me get a book, _My Monterey,_ back when I first met Jesse, to help me find out a little but more about his secretive past.

Doc is the only person, besides CeeCee, who has any idea about my special gift. 

Doc looked back over at Jesse, gave him a small scared smile and didn't look back up from his food until we left.

The other person who had any reaction at all was Dopey. Yes, Brad, of all people. He looked up from gorging himself with the pancakes that Andy made, when Jesse said his name and obviously found something familiar in his voice. 

I had explained to Jesse, a couple days ago, why CeeCee knew about him. I had told him what Dopey told me, about hearing us talking at night. And that Brad had told some people around school. Jesse chuckled a bit when I told him that Dopey thought he was some guy I was sneaking into my room at night, but Jesse had also said that we had to keep it quieter so nobody else would here us. 

But finally, Dopey realized who he thought Jesse really was, and sent him a cold glare from across the table. I was sure he was about to say something but Jesse sent him a dangerous look of his own. After staring at each other for a couple minutes Dopey looked back down at his plate. I guess Jesse won. When he looked back at me with a kind of triumphant look on his face I just rolled my eyes. I mean, men! So immature!

We started out the door ten minutes later with about five minutes to spare.

But before I walked out the door I turned around to face Jesse. "Don't forget out little shopping date after school." I said, giving him an inane smile. "I'm your personal stylist for a day."

Jesse groaned and rolled his eyes at me. Yeah! He rolled his eyes at me! "How bout I come pick you up after school and we can walk to the mall?"

"Sure!" I said a little too happily, but Jesse didn't seem to care. "See ya after school then." With that I gave him another smile and ran out the door. 

To Be Continued…..

A/N: OK! I swear I'm gonna start getting on with the plot now and stop with so much mindless fluff! But don't worry fluff lovers, there's still lots more to come! Ok buhbye! I'll update real soon.


	5. Answers

School went pretty normal that day, except for I'm sure CeeCee and Adam were getting suspicious of why I was so ecstatic all afternoon. Well who wouldn't be? I mean, my incredibly hot, ghost boyfriend just came back from the dead! I know it's not something very conventional but I'm sure you can relate.

And it wasn't until third period that I finally got to tell someone the great news. It was just before lunch when I was called down to Father Dom's office. I swear someone is eventually going to get suspicious of all the hours I spend in his office. But anyway when I got done to father Dom's office he too noticed how unfocused I was. 

"Good God, Susannah," He said, while I picked at the hem of my shirt, "Why are you so fidgety today?"

"Oh, no reason," I said with a big smile on my face.

"There must be a reason," he said skeptically, "I've never seen you act like this before."

Well can you blame me, I had a date—well not a date, date but a date none the less—with Jesse after school. 

"Umm, CeeCee kind of found out about Jesse." I said trying to distract him from the inevitable question. 

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well she is a very bright young lady. It was only a matter of time before one of your close friends or family members found out, really Susannah, since CeeCee knows maybe you should tell her the whole truth."

"I can't" I said quickly, "She wouldn't believe me anyways." 

"You're under estimating her, Susannah." He said. "And how does she know about Jesse? Does this odd behavior of yours have something to do with him?" I swear he can read minds or something.

"Well, kinda," I said, "but it was gonna be a surprise for you."

"Susannah, tell me this instant." He said with a scornful look. He doesn't like the topic of Jesse and me at all. And can you even believe he's loosened up a bit?

"Well, you see…I--er," I searched for the right words to use, "Jesse is kind of alive again."

Father Dom's blue eyes bulged. "He is what?! Susannah, why in Gods name didn't you tell me this in the first place?"

"Well it only happened yesterday." I said taken aback.

Father Dom's expression changed from shocked to astonished. "How did you accomplish this? Bringing Jesse back from the dead?" 

"Well, technically," I said, "It wasn't really me, this girl, Keri, did it"

Father Dom looked very confused now. "How did this Keri do it then?"

So then I went on to explain about Keri and that night on the beach. But, of course, I excluded all the details of the kissing. I even explain to him how Jesse was at home right now, living with me, and was going to be picking me up after school. 

"Well," said Father Dom as I got up to leave, "I'll have to have a chat with Jesse when he comes to get you this afternoon."

"You do that," I said giving him a wink, "But I'm starving, cya later farther Dom." 

With that I left to go find CeeCee and Adam who I was sure were already outside looking for me. 

And I was right, they were outside, and I was also right about them noticing my unusually cheery mood.

CeeCee played along with Adam's teasing and guessing of why I was so happy for a while but I knew underneath the one question that CeeCee wanted to ask. And finally, after Adam left for the bathroom, she asked me the question I was dreading.

"So Suze," she said in a whisper, "this has to do with Jesse huh?"

I took a big sigh. Could I really tell CeeCee? Was Father Dom right? Would she understand? Would she believe?

I didn't know what to say but I finally decided to tell. It had been long enough that I shoulder this and never told anyone. 

"He's alive, CeeCee" I said with a huge smile. 

CeeCee eyes purple eyes widened behind her glasses. "Are you serious? So he really is a ghost?"

I nodded my head, "_Was_ a ghost," I said, "You can meet him after school, he's picking me up."

CeeCee looked just about as ecstatic as I felt. "How did you do it? I mean, you can tell me if you want" 

I smiled at her. "I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone, not even Adam. I'm only doing this because Father Dom said I should tell someone."

CeeCee shook her head in an affirmative, her white hair swinging, and said, "Suze I swea—" then she stopped, with a confused look on her face. "Huh? Father Dom knows?"

I bit my lip. This was my chance. So I opened my mouth slowly, looked her right in the eyes, and then I told her _everything. _Right from my first ghost when I was three, to my new predicament with Keri. 

And finally, _finally, _there was someone I could tell all the juicy Jesse details to who would understand. 

CeeCee asked a lot of questions too, and I tried my best to answer them. I couldn't get over the fact that she really believed me. And I can't believe I had feared so much that she'd think I was crazy and I'd be carted off to the loony bin. 

When I was done CeeCee sat there like she'd been winded. "Suze," she said, "I never even imagined that was the reason you were so weird."

I gave her a glare and then started laughing. It felt so good to have someone to share the other half of my secretive life with.

But our conversation was cut short—even though I think CeeCee had pretty much been totally clarified on the ghost issue—when Adam came back from the washroom. 

And two seconds before he reached our table I said, "You know that article about Hector De Silva that you wrote for me?" She nodded her head so I continued, "That was about Jesse. Hector De Silva is Jesse."

CeeCee looked shocked again—not that she could ever be shocked again after the conversation we had—and said, "That was him? He's that old?"

I nodded my head and laughed a bit right before Adam sat down and was like, "Who's that old? Are we talking about Suze's mystery boyfriend?" 

CeeCee and me both broke out laughing at that one while Adam looked at us like we were crazy 

"Ummm, did I miss something while I was in the bathroom?" He asked.

That only made us laugh harder.   



	6. Hmmm

It was about ten minutes after school, when CeeCee, Adam and I were sitting on the steps of the mission, that Jesse showed up. 

I wasn't the first one to notice though. It was CeeCee who saw him first.

"Wow! Who's the hunk Father Dominic is talking to?" She asked.

I looked around, trying to locate Father Dom and the apparent hottie he was talking to. It was when I saw to the left of us; about fifty feet away, Father Dom and somebody who looked a lot like Jesse. 

My first thought was wow, that guy looks like Jesse, to bad Jesse's dead. Then I almost slapped myself in the head. How could I forget Jesse was alive even for a minute? I think I knew what they were talking about, so I didn't want to go over there and bother them. 

"That guy's sure something special." CeeCee said still watching Jesse intently. 

"Psh, he's not so hot." Said Adam, in his normal jealous, but joking tone. 

I was going to tell them who it was, but really, why ruin the fun and surprises?

Jesse and Father Dom talked for a bit—while CeeCee kept commenting on "the hunk"—then finally Father Dom pointed behind Jesse to where Me, CeeCee and Adam where sitting. 

Jesse turned around, noticed me, and gave me a smile from across the yard before saying one last thing to Father Dom and started walking towards us. 

Jesse walked right through the middle of the Mission, straight towards me, and apparently didn't notice all the feminine sighs he drew or that almost everyone in the yard was looking his way.

"Oh my god," CeeCee said in tones of wonder, "He's coming over here."

Then when realization dawned on her she looked totally surprised and said to me, "Suze is that--"

"Jesse!" I finished for her addressing both him and CeeCee at the same time. 

Jesse smiled one of his rare, sexy, smiles. "Susannah," he said coming closer.

I smiled back and he pulled me into his arms, planting a kiss on my lips. Yeah, in front of the whole school too! 

You could almost count the gasps of unbelieving girls. Especially ones like Kelly and Debbie. 

When Jesse set me back on the ground. I turned to CeeCee and smiled a devious smile. CeeCee gave me a glare that meant 'how could you let me make such a fool of myself.'

"CeeCee, Adam, This is Jesse." I said still smiling brightly.

"Hi, CeeCee Web" she said sticking out her hand. When she shook his hand I swear she was smiling dreamily. I've only seen that smile on CeeCee twice. Now and when she's looking longingly at the back of Adam's head. 

After the introductions CeeCee leaned over and whispered in my fiercely ear, "Why didn't you tell me he was such a hottie!?" 

I shrugged and Jesse looked at me, "When do you want to go _querida?"_

CeeCee raised her eyebrows at the word querida and Jesse apparently noticed. "It's Spanish." He said with a smile.

CeeCee smiled a little mischievously, "What does it mean?" She asked. 

Jesse looked kind of shocked for a minute. Does he even know what it meant? I mean, he started calling me that since the first day I met him. I know what it means, I checked it in Brad's Spanish dictionary. It means _sweetheart _or _Dearest one_. If Jesse started calling me _sweetheart_ since the first day he met m, what does that mean? 

Well anyway before Jesse had a chance to answer, I quickly said, "It's just a nickname." 

CeeCee give me a knowing smile and I knew it wasn't the last time I'd hear her ask that question. 

"We'd better go." I said looking at Jesse. He looked a little relieved. He was probably thinking I didn't know what querida meant and he would be embarrassed when he had to admit what it meant in front of everyone.

But I was a little bit curious, what would Jesse of said?

"Bye CeeCee, Adam, nice meeting you." Jesse said all politely and then took my hand in his.

"Bye!" I waved, "I'll call you guys later." 

And then we turned around and left, holding each other's hand, with half the girls at the Mission glaring at me jealously. How life is great. 

*~*~*

While walking the ten-minute walk to the mall my curiosity finally got the best of me.

"Jesse," I asked. "What does _querida_ mean." I know I was tricking him but I really wanted to know why he called me that.

Jesse smiled, still looking ahead of us. "It's Spanish for Sweetheart or something similar to that." He responded. 

Well at least he knew what he was calling me. That's a plus.

I wasn't going to ask but I just couldn't help myself. 

"So you're saying you've been calling me sweetheart since the first day you met me?" I asked extremely interested.

This time Jesse looked down at me. "Yes," he said, "I liked you since the first time I saw you_."_

I smiled at him. "Me too." 

Jesse laughed at that, "Didn't seem that way to me."

I blushed, remembering the way I had been extremely rude to Jesse the first time I moved in. 

"Well that was because I was in a bad mood and I wanted to change and I didn't expect you to be in my room." I said defensively. 

"I know, I understand" he said with a grin, " but that's why I liked you in the first place. You were feisty." 

I punched him in the arm playfully giving him a look of mock anger. 

He rubbed his arm and smirked at me, "You still are."

I glared at him but we both started laughing. 

To be Continued….

A/N: Ok pointless chapter lol! Sorry but I love fluff so much! I can't help it! Hahaha this is only like a quarter of my story! Ugh! Long! Lol ok PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Buhbye!


	7. Keri's a whore! lol!

__

Second Chance

That afternoon at the mall was probably the most fun I've ever had. It was like having your own real life, 6-foot, ken doll to dress in whatever you want. 

Jesse wasn't to keen on all those clothes I picked out for him though, but I told him they looked smashing. And then, of course, he got all confused and asked me what smashing meant. 

We spent at least two hours at the mall trying on clothes because of course I had to try on some too, I mean who can go to the mall and not try stuff on? 

Eventually, after about an hour, Jesse got used to the idea of shopping, and he actually started having fun after I let him pick out clothes for me to try on. And Jesse wasn't the worst fashion coordinator ever. 

There was one outfit that he picked out for me that was my favorite. It was a matching skirt and shirt set. The black skirt was short and slightly loose, with little red flowers on the hem and a slit that went up the side. The top was red and tight fitting, with matching black flowers as on the skirt and it was sleeveless. And when I came out of the change room in it Jesse even whistled! So, of course, I had to buy that one.

We had tried on at least a zillion outfits, and then decided on our favorites. My favorite of Jesse's was this bitching pair of black pants with a slightly tight white shirt that showed off his amazing muscles. It was also my favorite because the white shirt offset his black hair and totally made his liquid black eyes even dreamier. 

It was about ten minutes before we had to leave that I spotted Keri at the food court with some of her other friends.

And unfortunately she noticed us. Well not me, more like her eyes where glued to Jesse.

Around a minute later, she walked up and said in her annoying voice that I've been trying forget, "Hi Jesse, remember me?"

Jesse looked really uninterested. "Uh, yeah, hello…Keri."

"You know, Jesse," she said fingering her necklace, "I've been thinking about you."

Jesse watched her play with the necklace around her neck. "Yes?"

"And I think I need to talk to you _alone_." She looked at me on the word alone and gave me a hostile glare. 

Hmmm, I wonder if she likes me? 

Jesse looked uncomfortable and looked at me to see if I cared. 

"No, no, you go right ahead I'll wait here." I said. I don't know what made me say that. It just kind of slipped out. 

Jesse gave me an odd look, you know, one of those ones I can never read.

Keri quickly grabbed Jesse, and dragged him off, about twenty feet away, just far enough so I couldn't hear them. 

I watched them intently wondering what they were saying and feeling maybe even a little angry at the way she was leaning in so close to him.

Keri was apparently blabbering on about something and Jesse was just stood there looking confused—but incredibly sexy. 

Eventually Keri stopped talking and it looked like she was waiting for Jesse to say something. And Jesse did say something. He shook his head and said about one sentence. 

But that sentence must have been a lot because Keri's happy face turned into a frown and it looked like she was reeeeeeeeally mad. She leaned in really close and said something at Jesse that looked like it wasn't very nice. Jesse glared at her and said something else. Then Keri stalked off huffily, not looking back. 

Jesse walked back towards me with a not so happy look on his face, and his black eyes seeming a darker shade then usual. He looked down right menacing at that moment.

"Whoa," I said noting his anger, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," He said, "Let's go."

I was going to ask what was up but by the look on his face I didn't think I should press the issue. It looked like he needed some time to cool off. 

"Ok, Andy and mom will be expecting us for super anyway."

He nodded his head, not saying anything, so we left. The walk home was much quieter, and it seemed like Jesse was once again hiding his emotions. Ugh, not that again, I had just gotten him to open up. 

Jesse didn't say a whole lot as we walked. It seemed that he was deep in thought about something. I was just hoping he wasn't thinking about a certain blonde cheerleader. 

When we got home Jesse still wasn't in the talking mood and all through supper he was silent. 

That night, after super, when we were finally up in my room I decided to talk to him. 

"So Jesse," I started, "what do you wanna do tomorrow?"

He shrugged, "What ever you want to do Susannah." 

"Ok, But isn't they're anything you've wanted to do. I mean since you got your life back and everything." I asked, "Think about it."

Jesse looked at me and something flickered in his eyes. "Well," He said, "There is one thing"

I smiled. This was good; he's starting to brighten up. "What?" I asked, "You name it."

He smiled mischievously, "I've always wanted to learn to drive." 

I rolled my eyes! Jeez…. Is cars and girls all guys think about?! Well I guess cars and Spike for Jesse considering Jesse doesn't seem all that incredibly interested in me. 

"Hahaha, ok, Jesse." I laughed. "Tomorrow we'll go down and we'll get you in rolled in driving courses." Then I smiled bigger, "Oh! I can come and sign up with you! Then Dopey can finally stop making fun of me for not being able to drive"

Jesse laughed at that one. "You shouldn't react to the things he says, _querida_, he's just trying to make you upset."

My heart fluttered at his use of _querida_. I thought for sure that he was mad at me or something. Or worse, that he was more interested in Keri. Then I'd never ever hear him say _querida_ again.

I quickly hid my happiness and shrugged, "Well, he's sure good at it."

This is my chance I thought, Jesse seems back to normal now, I'll ask him about Keri.

I opened my mouth, but before I could get a word out, the phone rang. I sighed, glanced at Jesse and ran to my desk to grab the phone. 

"Hello?" I asked slightly annoyed. 

"Hey girlfriend," said CeeCee from the other side of the line, "You and Jesse wanna come over tonight?"

I looked at Jesse on the window sear. "Hey Jesse you wanna come to CeeCee's tonight?" I asked.

He looked like he was thinking and then he shook his head. "No, you should go alone, I've been a nuisance to you enough today. You should be able to have some time without me tagging along."

I felt slightly bad, even though I knew Jesse meant that he didn't want to ruin my life and follow me around like a little lost puppy. But, I couldn't help thinking. Was Jesse already sick of being with me? 

But I hid my sadness and brought the phone back up to my ear. "Ya, I'll come over CeeCee. But Jesse's won't be coming over today."

"Is he sure? Because we all know I wouldn't mind seeing him again." CeeCee joked, but we both knew well that she really wasn't.

"Yeah, he's sure." I said, after asking Jesse again if he was super positive.

"Ok," said CeeCee, "Be over as fast as you can! I'll be waiting"

"See ya CeeCee," I laughed as I hung up.

Then I turned back to the window seat expecting Jesse to be dematerialized like he usually did. But I was shocked when he was still there, sitting with spike on his lap. I smiled. Jesse being alive still had some getting used to.

"See ya later, Jesse" I said as I opened the door to my room. 

"Goodbye, Susannah" He said, "Be careful."

I waved and started walking down the hall then I stopped. Why would Jesse be telling me to be careful? 

I shrugged it off and continued on my way to CeeCee's 

To be Continued……

A/N: Hahahaha ok there you go the plot is thickening. And don't worry you'll eventually get to know hat Jesse said to Keri.

OK! And to one of my reviewers, Summer, (you know who you are): about the Jesse De Silva thing, no, her parents don't know its him, cause like I don't think Suze has even told them Jesse's last name in the my fic lol! And plus if they did notice there super forgetful and they don't remember or they never read that days paper! There's your answer! Lol and I just havta say that I toooooooooooooooooooootaly love your Mediator Fic! It's like my fav on here! You havta update real soon!!! Ok thanx!! Buhbye 


	8. Yumm, sexy Jesse! lol i should stop nami...

__

Second Chance

I totally had a blast at CeeCee's. Too bad Jesse didn't want to come. But I guess it was ok with out him. CeeCee and I spent the whole night watching horror movies and scarfing down Cheetos and old boxes of chocolates from Valentines Day.

What more could I girl want? Well besides a hot boyfriend like Jesse.

We also talked a lot about life and CeeCee asked me some more about being a Mediator which I hadn't been able to answer when Adam butted in earlier that day. 

I knew it was only a matter of time before the subject of Jesse came up. And it wasn't long before CeeCee asked the one question I knew she wanted an answer to.

"So Suze," she said causally, "What does that word _querida_ mean?" 

"I don't know what it means, Jesse just calls me it." I lied.

CeeCee rolled her eyes. "Simon, I so know you're lying. You probably looked it up in some Spanish dictionary." She teased

I choked on the Cheeto I had in my mouth and blushed. 

CeeCee looked at me and started laughing, almost falling off the bed. 

"So what if I did!?" I yelled, throwing my empty bag of Cheetos at her head. "I was curious!"

CeeCee finally got of hold of her self. "Well, what does it mean?" 

"Um, It means Sweetheart or Dearest one." I replied, blushing a bit at my confession. 

"AWW!" CeeCee burst out. "That's so sweet."

"Well Jesse's the sweetest guy I ever met." I replied, looking off dreamily, thinking about Jesse.

"And the hottest too!" CeeCee joked, then noticed my dreamy expression. "You really like him, don't you? As in love?"

I looked at her. "I guess I have for a while now." I confessed, and wondered if I should tell her what Mme.Zara had told me all those years ago. "But I'm not too sure if Jesse really loves me back. I know he likes me though."

CeeCee looked at me like I was crazy. "Suze," she said exasperatedly, "Guys don't go around calling girls they don't like Sweetheart in Spanish. Of course he loves you"

I shrugged and looked at the clock. It was just past eleven. "Crap! I had to be home before eleven." I said in a panic, hopping off CeeCee's couch. 

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. Watch out for the bogeyman on the way home." CeeCee teased, trying to make me feel scared after all the horror movies we had watched.

"I've taken on tougher," I laughed, "it's not the bogeyman I'm worried about anymore."

I left with one last wave out the front door. The night air was kind of chilly and since I was wearing a skirt it was starting to bug me. I really need to learn to drive so I can get a car.

And it was also really dark, I noticed with disdain, and one thing I don't like is the dark.

I started walking at a faster pace, and not because I was all that chilly. Even though I told CeeCee I wasn't afraid, I was still a little freaked of walking home alone in the dark. I mean, who isn't? 

By the time I was on my block, I was walking—or should I say jogging—at a pretty quick pace.

Finally in sight of my house I sped up and bit more and quickly ran though the front door closing it roughly behind me.

Woo, talk about a work out.

I took the steps up to my room two at a time. And when I opened the door to my room I must have looked pretty winded or spooked because I herd a distinctly familiar voice say with concern, "_querida_, what happened?" 

I flopped down on my bed face first, trying to lower my heart rate.

"Nothing, just a little winded from running home." I replied flipping over to look at Jesse.

"Why were you running home?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit, making him look totally adorable.

"Oh no reason," I laughed, "Must have been all the horror movies me and CeeCee were watching."

Jesse lost the look of concern on his face and sighed. "Next time you should get someone to go with you if you're so scared of the dark."

"Am not" I pouted, glaring back at him, "And why aren't you sleeping? It's late, you need to sleep you know. Remember?"

It was Jesse turn to frown, "I did _not_ forget, I was just waiting for you to get home. And plus I don't have a bed anymore."

I looked at him confused, "Huh?"

Jesse sighed and pointed to his cot across the room. I looked over and burst out laughing. The cot had been ripped to shreds, a huge hole through the middle. And of course there was only one animal—or should I say beast—that could do something like that. 

"Looks like Spike doesn't like you sleeping in my room." I pointed out, still laughing. 

"It's not funny, where am I suppose to sleep. And don't worry I scolded him firmly for what he did." Jesse replied. 

That made me laugh even harder. I could not picture Jesse scolding Spike, I mean, he obviously loves that cat too much to even be angry at it for more then two minutes. I wish it was like that with me. I swear Jesse spends more time being angry with me or telling me how much I suck at being a Mediator, then anything else. 

"You have to admit, it's a bit funny." I laughed, smiling at him.

Jesse just frowned deeper, and glared at me, but then a smile broke out across his face…an evil, mischievous smile….

"You know what else is funny?" He asked walking closer

From the look on his face I knew he was up to something. Something not good. 

"Umm, no" I said sheepishly, leaning as far back against the headboard as I could. 

Jesse took a couple more steps and he was now standing in front of me.

"This!" He said and he grabbed me around the waist……..and started TICKLING ME! 

"No! Jesse stop!" I screamed thrashing in his arms. 

I started laughing so hard tears were coming out the corners of my eyes.

"You asked for it." He laughed as I desperately begged him to quit. 

"Jesse!" I gasped between laughs, "What—laughs_—_are you? Five—laughs—years old."

I wiggled in his arms but he was just too strong and the hands he was tickling my sides with were just too big. 

I desperately groped around with one hand for something to hit Jesse with—while I fended him off with the other.

Just when I thought I'd die of not being able to take a breath, my hand clasped a pillow. 

A flung it with all my might, hitting him half in the shoulder, half in the side of the head. 

"Whoa!" Jesse yelled as he was caught off guard, falling over the side of the bed.

I peeked over the side of the bed at him and glared. "That was not funny, Jesse. I couldn't breath."

"You have to admit, it was a bit funny." He imitated me with a laugh, just to make me angrier. 

I flung the pillow—which I still had in my hand—at his face. But unfortunately, with quick reflexes—that I didn't expect him to have—he caught the pillow a knocked me over the head with it. 

"Hey!" I pouted, "No fair!"

"I think it was fair," he said grinning at me, "but what is not fair is that I don't have a bed."

An idea quickly popped in my head………..hmmmm.

"You know, Jesse," I said blushing, "You can probably sleep in my bed…. with me……I mean since you don't have anywhere else to sleep……but, you know, just 'casue you don't have a bed….." I trailed off. 

Ugh! What was I thinking? That came out sounding really bad. He's going to think I'm some pervert. 

Jesse looked at me with a questioning glance. "Are you sure?"

I blushed an even darker red. "Well, since you really don't have anywhere else to sleep…I wouldn't want you to sleep on the floor."

I bit my lip. Why did I even open my big mouth in the first place?! 

"Well, I suppose….since I don't have another bed." Jesse looked uncomfortable.

I couldn't stand it anymore. "Ok, I'll go get my pajamas on." I said, and I high tailed it out of there as fast as I could. 

I closed the bathroom door behind me and with a sigh, slid down the wall. That was the last time I did something that embarrassing. 

I took my time getting my pajamas on and then I peeked out the door.

I slowly let out my breath. Jesse was already wrapped up on the far side of my bed. He apparently had changed while I was taking my sweet time in the bathroom. 

I don't know what came over me a second later—I guess if I was already extremely embarrassed, I really couldn't do anything else to make it worse—as I stifled a small giggle and then crept up to my bed and flopped myself down on it about as hard, loud and bouncy as I could.

I burst out laughing as Jesse flipped over to see what the heck was going on. 

"Susannah! Are you trying to wake up the whole house?!" He said with a startled expression on his face. 

I couldn't stop laughing as much as I tried. It was like I had gone insane. 

"I'm sorry," I gasped in between giggles, "I couldn't help it."

Jesse lightened up and gave me a teasing smile and then smashed a pillow down on my face. 

"Hey!" I said, throwing the pillow off but then a whole new wave off giggles started as I realized something else. "You know how bad it would look right now if someone walked in?" I said through giggles. "I mean, you're in my bed!" 

"All the more reason for you to be quiet so no one comes in!" Jesse said trying to look angry, even though you could tell he was about to laugh. 

"Ok, ok, I'll stop," I said, finally calming down. "But we had better walk up early tomorrow, I don't think we want someone coming to wake me up and finding you in here with me."

Jesse chuckled, "Good idea."

"Well," I said with a sigh, "Good night Jesse." 

"Good night Susannah." Jesse said, then he flipped around to look at me. "Can I ask you a question first?"

"Shoot" I said, then groaned inwardly at how stupid I just sounded.

"Did you ever kiss Paul Slater?" Jesse asked, a serious look on his face. 

I guess that wasn't such a tough question, Jesse might not like the answer, but I could explain. Then the best scheme popped into my head. 

"I'm only going to answer your question if you tell me what you and Keri were talking about." I said with a grin. I knew I had won; now he had to tell me.

Jesse frowned. "Fine, but you have to answer mine first."

I nodded. "Fair enough, but don't freak out."

Jesse frowned a bit more because whenever I told him not to freak out, it was usually something bad. "I promise I will not _freak out_." He said. 

"I kissed Paul once," I said quickly, "But he forced it on me and I didn't want it."

Ok maybe that was a little fib. At the time I didn't really hate that Paul was kissing me but I now know that it was totally wrong and that I really never felt anything for him. 

Jesse didn't look too happy at the little bit of information I had just told him. "But don't worry," I said to reassure him, "I gouged him in the eye when he did it." 

Jesse smiled at that and raised an eyebrow. "Did you really?"

I shrugged, "Well he deserved it."

Jesse chuckled a bit at Paul's misfortune. "Remind me to never kiss you when you're mad." He teased.

I blushed a bit but quickly covered it. "OK, I answered yours, time to answer mine, what did she ask you?"

Jesse shrugged. "She asked me if I wanted to go out on a…what do you call it…a date."

"What?" I burst out, "That hoe asked you out!?"

Jesse frowned at my vulgar use of language. "Yes, but she became extremely angry after I told her I wasn't interested." 

I smiled inwardly. "I know, I saw. What did you say?"

He shrugged again. "I told her there was only one person I was interested in," Jesse said, with a grin.

I swear I felt my heart break when he said that. There was someone that Jesse was interested in? Who could it be, since he was so obviously not interested in me? 

I tried to hide my hurt feelings though, but it didn't work. "Who?" I asked quietly, in a pitiful little voice. 

Jesse noticed my horribly sad expression and for some odd reason he smiled a little wider and pulled me closer, into his arms.

"She's smart, funny, self-confident, loving, fashionable, and so beautiful…..everything about her is perfect….." he said as he ran his fingers up and down my arm.

At every one of the reasons he gave, my heart seemed to be crushed into smaller and smaller bits. Jesse obviously loved this girl very much.

"Don't you want to know what her name is?" Jesse whispered seductively into my ear as he noticed that I was silent.

Are you purposely trying to torture me?! I wanted to scream at him but instead, in an even more pitiful voice I said, "Ok." 

"Susannah, Susannah Simon." He breathed into my ear as he ran his fingers down my arm, sending chills up my spine.

Oh my god. Did he just say what I think he said? I flipped around to look at him and was met with unusually bright black eyes and a teasing smile.

"Who did you think it was, _querida?_" Jesse asked as he cupped the side of my face.

I was so happy I could barely stop myself from jumping up and doing a jig. "I don't know, but I'm glad it's me." I said and I snuggled closer to him. 

"Of course it's you." He said. He slowly leaned in and gave me a tender kiss on the mouth then pulled back and I noticed he was frowning.

Oh no! I'm a horrible kisser! Was the first thought that ran though my mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, hoping that my suspicions were totally off.

"There's something else. When I told Keri I would not go out with her she said something very odd." Jesse said with his eyebrows knit together.

"What did she say?" I asked, slightly relieved that I was wrong. 

"She said that she always got what she wanted and that you were going to pay." Jesse said looking back down at me with concern, "I'm worried Susannah, if she has the power to give me life with her necklace, she could also use it to harm you."

"Don't worry," I said reassuringly, "We've dealt with tougher. 

But Jesse just shook his head and said, "She was extremely angry and might try something drastic, we don't know what kind of power she has." Jesse's grip on me tightened. Delightfully so. "You must promise me that you will stay away from her and be careful."

"I solemnly swear that I will stay away from Keri." I promised as I held up my hand like the witnesses do in court.

Jesse smiled. "Good, and you must also be careful."

"I promise I will be careful," I replied with a smile and then I cuddled back into Jesse's arms and sighed. "Good night…….again."

Jesse chuckled and I could feel it reverberating in his chest, which I was snuggled against. "Good night, _querida."_

And then I feel asleep moments later, wrapped up in Jesse's warm arms. 

To Be Continued…

A/N: WHOO! I shoulda cut that into two chapters! Too long!! Hahahaha that chapter was so fluffish! Lol! And you guys were probably thinking that it would be all nasty cause they were in the same bed!!! Naughty naughty! You pervs! Lol! Jk! I'll update again reaaaaally soon. 


	9. Twinsies lol that is a really crapy name

__

Second Chance

When I woke up the next day, there was no sign at all that it was going to be any different then

say…the day before. Well except the fact that I woke up in Jesse's arms. It's not what you're thinking. Yeah, he was in my bed, but like we did anything. It was just some old fashion, good, clean sleeping. 

I woke up that morning a little earlier then anyone else in the household to guarantee that Jesse and I wouldn't be found in the same bed. And since I woke up early, Jesse was still sleeping. Well you can't blame him; it was only the second time he got some sleep in the last hundred and fifty years. 

So as quietly as I could, trying not to wake Jesse up, I slipped out of his arms—which didn't happen for a while, I mean, its very tempting to just not get out of bed when you have Jesse's arms around you —and stumbled to the bathroom.

When I came out of the bathroom, fully showered and changed, Jesse had woken up also.

I frowned a bit. "Oops, sorry did the shower wake you up?" I asked.

Jesse grinned sleepily, "No, your bouncing out of bed woke me up."

I frowned in moke hurt, "But I tried to be quiet."

"It's ok, you would have had to wake me up anyway." He said and then stood up, running a hand though his hair, "I guess I'll go for a shower."

"You know, I used to wake up at four every morning and never had trouble getting up before," he mumbled crankily, "this is what happens when you're dead for a hundred and fifty years." I laughed and Jesse kept talking to no one in particular as he staggered sleepily to the bathroom.

I could still hear him talking when he closed the bathroom door and it made me laugh some more. I guess Jesse babbles about things when he's tired. You learn something-new everyday, don't you? 

I didn't wait for Jesse to get out of the shower—even though it was very enticing to see him in a towel—I just yelled through the door that I had to leave for school and that he could pick me up after if he wanted. Jesse yelled back that he would, so I took off down stairs to grab some toast or a bagel for breakfast.

When I got down stairs my mom and Andy were already sitting at the table. I was surprised to see my mom home, but then I remembered that she didn't work today.

I guess I was in a pretty good mood considering the latest developments with Jesse, and you could say I was skipping around the kitchen, rather then staggering around sleepily like most mornings. I plopped down at the table with a bagel and a glass of O.J a second later and gave my mom and Andy a cheery smile.

"What's with the unusual cheeriness, Kiddo?" Andy asked, noting my odd behavior.

"Oh nothing," I said with a big smile, "But Spike shredded Jesse's cot last night, I think he needs a new one."

"Then where did he sleep last night?" My mother asked.

I didn't expect that question—even though I should of—and I almost coughed orange juice out my noise. Well it was a logical question and I had backed myself into a corner. Another fatal mistake by Suze.

My mother put on a look of suspicion when I almost choked from her question, but she waited patiently for my answer.

"Oh…he…um—" I started, but luckily didn't have to finish when Dopey came barreling down the stairs.

"Ok, who the hell took my backpack?!" Dopey yelled angrily.

Whoa, that was a close one. I have to stop saying stupid stuff like that. For once Brad actually did something useful. Yay Dopey

"It's at the front door where it always is." Mom said impatiently, glancing up from her paper.

And just ten minutes later we were out the door and on our way to school.

~*~*~*~*~

The whole morning went by pretty fast and nothing exceptionally interesting happened. I didn't see Keri all the much either. And I was trying my best to avoid her too. See, I do what Jesse's tells me to do once in a while. It wasn't until just after lunch that I finally bumped into her.

I had just came out of the stalls in the bathroom and I was washing my hands when Keri showed up. Since I was washing my hands I wasn't really paying attention to anything else but right when I turned around WHAM!

Big fat blonde cheerleader two inches from my face. Well, that's not right, Keri's not really big or fat.

But anyways, she was standing like two inches in front of me and had a really nasty look on her face.

"Suze," she said with a big smile—and if you weren't as experienced as I, you might have even missed the viscous tone of voice or the evil glint in her eye—"just the person I've been looking for."

"Hi Keri." I said with about the same tone and smile as her.

"Don't act dumb with me, Simon," she said, her eyes narrowing, "I know what you've been doing."

"Well, could you please enlighten me then," I said sarcastically, "because I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you've been trying to keep Jesse away from me," she said, "but don't worry I'll have him soon enough."

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, does this girl not take a hint when somebody is not interested in her?! 

"Are you deaf or something?" I said to her, "Or did you just miss when Jesse said he didn't like you!?"

Something crossed her face then, and she smiled a little wider, but just as coldly. "No I heard him, he said the only one he was interested in was you," she shrugged, "so I guess I'll just have to be you then."

I gawked at her. Was she totally nuts?! Does she really think she can be me or something!? I was totally weirded out. What the heck was she talking about? I was really considering just high tailing it out of there as quick as I could because that smile was really starting to creep me out. 

"Umm sorry to alarm you," I said to her, "But I think Jesse would still notice if you were trying to be me."

She just kept the same creepy smile. "That's where your wrong Suze, I'm not going to try and be you, I _am_ going to be you."

Ok, that had to be a ten on the weird scale. 

But just as quick as she had appeared, she grabbed the necklace around her neck and placed her palm outward, facing me.

And before I had a chance to react, the stone in her hand started to glow and a strange tingling feeling went through my body. It felt as if I had Goosebumps all over, and then a sharp pain stabbed through my stomach and I almost collapsed to the floor.

I groaned in pain and hoped that whatever she was doing to me was not permanent. 

When the pain finally stopped and the tingly feeling went away, I slowly stood up, facing the mirror.

I let out a slow breath of relief, seeing my reflection, because I looked exactly as I had before. Well, maybe a little pale, but I couldn't see any physical difference and I didn't _feel_ any different either. 

I turned to look at Keri, so I could spout out another one of my sarcastic remarks, maybe about how her stone had malfunctioned and how she should just give up now before I kicked her ass. But my breath caught in my throat before I could utter a word.

Because staring back at me, from the exact place Keri had been standing, was my identical twin.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Oooooo! Cliffy! Lol sorry for the kinda long update, but oh well I'll start updating more really soon. Ok cya later aligators.


	10. Stupid chapter that should be named the ...

A/N: **THANX TO EVERYONE** WHO REVIEWS! YAY FOR YOU! LOL! 

****

IMPORTANT:

I'd just like to say something about the whole Jesse saying he **liked** Suze and all that……Well he **did not **really **say** anything about **being in love** with her or anything ok! **Remember that**! He just said she was the only one he was **interested** in! So in later chapters if Suze is all doubtful about Jesse loving her don't be all like "BUT JESSE SAID HE LOVED HER!" ok? Cause he didn't say he did…….yet. lol! ^_^! 

Oh and Suze and Jesse only kissed a **couple** times, nothing heavy….no tongue, no make outishness! Lol! With Jesse being all gentlemen and all he'd never take advantage of her……….yet! lol, that just sounded wrong!! I have to stop saying yet, it sounds bad. (o.O)

__

Second Chance

I just gapped at Keri with my mouth hanging open—kind of like a fish out of water.

I was looking at an exact double of myself—from the top of my chestnut mane, to the bottom of my Prada slides—and I was totally incapable of speech.

Keri noticed my shock and said in a voice that I knew all too well, "So Suze, How do I look?" Just to show how real this nightmare was, Keri gave her hair—or should I said my hair—a little toss and did a pirouette. 

Seeing myself from somewhere other then a mirror, like everybody else, was extremely weird. And I was looking pretty fine that morning, if I do say so myself.

"How did you do that!?" was the first question that popped out of my mouth. I know, not the most intelligent question at the time, but I was still getting over the shock! I mean, how would you like seeing your exact double in front of you!…..that question does not apply to identical twins. 

"Oh, turn into you?" Keri asked, like the dumb blonde she was.

"No," I said sarcastically, "The pirouette." It was odd how in extreme situations like this I could still have my witty senses of humor. 

"I used my stone," she said, "No _Duh._" Ok that was pushing it, I'm allowed to make fun of people, not the other way around. 

"You can't expect this to work!" I said exasperatedly, "I mean, people are going to notice when there are two of me running around!"

"I'm not that stupid," she giggled, "I made the spell so that nobody can see or hear you. See, so technically, there's only one of you." 

This was not going the way I had planned. "Y-y-you can't do that!" I stuttered stupidly. 

"Don't you think it's ironic," She said, totally ignoring me, "That you are one of the rare people who can see ghosts and now you practically are one?"

This is just great. How am I suppose to be a mediator when I'm a ghost? Does this mean I have to mediate myself? And what about Jesse? I'm not about to let him fall into the evil clutches of this imposter. And what kind of things is she going to do in my body!? I don't even want to think about some of the horrible things that she could do to ruin my reputation.

But before I could voice any of my fears, Keri left the bathroom. I followed her out, I mean, what else could I do? Nobody could see or hear me, so I guessed my best bet was just to follow Keri around and make sure she didn't ruin my life too much.

Right from the beginning I knew Keri was going to ruin my once normal reputation—besides all the sticky situations I've been in due to my mediator job. It wasn't that she was making me look like an idiot in front of the school, it was that she was making me look like her! I'm serious, by the way she walked—swinging her hips—or my hips to be precise—she was making me look like a skank! 

And I was totally dumbstruck when the first thing she did when she came out of the bathroom, was walk right up to the table where Kelly, Debbie and all the other popular cheerleaders were sitting and was like "Hi! Can I sit with you guys. I was totally crazy to be friends with freaks like CeeCee and Adam and I want to change my loserish ways."

My mouth hung open—even though no one could see—and I yelled, "What do you think your doing?!"

And of course the only one who could hear me was Keri, and all she did was send a discrete smirk in my direction. 

I guess the people sitting around the table thought that her words were sincere enough, because they let her—or me—sit with them. And after a while it seemed that she had been allowed into their clique.

That's all I had to do? I'm mean, all these years all I had to do to be popular was dump my "freak" friends? Not that I would ever, in all my life, dump my friends just to be popular. I think that's sick that somebody would do that and I really felt like punching Keri for dissing my friends like that. 

I sat there for a while glaring at Keri, there wasn't much else to do. I never knew being invisible would be so boring, I mean what could I do? 

Well, there was the fact that when you're invisible you could sneak peeks at say……people in the shower—namely Jesse—but that kind thing was a little to perverted for my tastes.

So I kind of wandered around, making sure to stay close to Keri at all times, just in case. I could have maybe popped in to see what Jesse does while I'm not around. But since I wasn't actually a ghost and I couldn't materialize anywhere, I would have had to run home and I didn't want to leave Keri alone for that long. 

The whole day went by extremely slowly, and I followed Keri around practically the whole time just to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. And she didn't really do anything all that stupid. Maybe to everyone else I seemed a little more perky and idiotic then normal but I don't think anyone really noticed. Well maybe except for CeeCee, since Keri was totally giving her the cold shoulder all day. And I was feeling really bad for CeeCee. I mean, she probably thought she had done something horrible and I was mad at her. 

It wasn't until after school that I remembered that Jesse was picking me up. I didn't want to tell Keri that he was coming because maybe he would be late and she would just leave before he showed up and then he'd be mad at Keri—thinking she was me—and never talk to her when she got home and then she wouldn't be able to seduce him………….or he would show up and he would like Keri more then me and would never notice that it wasn't me. I was hoping for the first one but, of course, I knew the latter would be the reality. 

I was really starting to worry by the end of the day. I mean, what if Jesse didn't notice that I was acting odd? What if he never realized it wasn't actually me? And what if Keri wouldn't give me my body back? What if I _never_ got my body back and I was alone for the rest of my life?

To Be Continued……..

A/N: YAY! Lol, no, I think this chapter sucked!!! =P…… Don't worry it gets better next chapter!!!

Hopefully……hahahaha………


	11. NOOO! have you noticed my chapter titles...

A/N: OMG! I have updated for sooooo long! I'm sorry! –_– ; This chapter took a lot of self-persuasion to get myself to type it! So be happy with what I wrote………even though it probably sucks………..but be nice……….please? T_T 

……

….

…

..

.

ANWAYS! I was wondering if you people ever read the reviews for this fic? Because if you do, you might of noticed the little on going chat with me and my friend, Brette! Yes and if you haven't figured it out by now, I am Melanie….. I hope you find our childish fighting and stupid talk entertaining……..lol! 'cause it's fun to write! OH! I'm gonna go write another review to her now! 

SHIT! I forgot I promised to write this chapter…………crappers…………..my life sucks…………

*Melanie's invisible friend pats her shoulder*— and says, "It's ok, I still love you"

*I give my invisible friend a hug*—And say, "Aww, I love you too……………………."

Yeaahhhh………….that made no sense……………if you don't think I'm crazy by now, CUDOS! But you're probably crazy yourself!!! MWUAHAHAH! 

Ok….I think I'm a little too hyper……..I'm leaving now……..

SHIT! I forgot I still had to write the chapter………..crappers………..my life sucks………..lol

OK! Who thinks my writing these extreeeemely stupid Authors notes is better then my writing the fic? Raise your hand!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *nobody but Melanie raises their hand*…………Dammit……….

FINE!!! If that's the way your want it I'm leaving!!! *slams the door* ………………………………………..*opens the door* YOUR HORRIBLE! *slams the door* ………………………..*opens the door again* HORRIBLE!!!! *slams the door again* ……………………… *open* HOOOORRIIBLE!!!!!………………horrible……whore…..ible….

__

Second Chance

It was about five minutes after school, when I found myself sitting outside of the mission, biting my nails and practically pulling my hair out because I was so nervous about Jesse showing up. 

I was sitting there repeating two words over and over in my head: _Please be late, Please be late…_but of course he wasn't.

It was Keri's high pitch scream that first notified me—and practically everybody else in the mission—of Jesse's arrival. 

I guess Keri was pretty surprised to see him because she tore across the yard and launched herself—and I mean launched—into Jesse's arms. 

I cringed in total horror and disgust at the site. Keri was making me look like a total bimbo the way she was groping Jesse. Has the girl never heard of playing hard to get? Apparently not.

Jesse looked kind of weirded out for a minute. I guess he was having a hard time trying to figure out how to react since I've never really thrown myself into his arms before. 

I walked over to Keri and poked her in the back to get her attention. 

"Can you stop making me look like a freak" I said to her and crossed my arms over my chest. "Jesse's gonna notice the way your totally not acting like me if you don't stop being so…..clingy." I wrinkled my nose on the last word. 

I can honestly say I didn't give Keri that advice out of the charity of my heart to help her social life. I was just hoping by giving her some pointers on the way I act, when I got my body back nobody would know I had been gone. 

Keri glared at me for a second but loosened her hold on Jesse. "Come on Jesse," she said, "Let's go home so we can spend some quality time together." 

Jesse looked down on her—or should I say me—and still had a look of confusion on his face. "Yeah…" he said kind of slowly, "Let's go home." 

This was good. Very good. Jesse definitely knew something was wrong. Maybe I wouldn't be stuck being a ghost forever!

*~*~*~*~*~*

It got even better when I was following Jesse and Keri home. I'd like to point out that I didn't have anything else to do—I normally don't stalk people. 

It was when Keri was hanging off Jesse's arm and batting her eyelashes at him that CeeCee and Adam drove by in Adam's car. 

They pulled up beside us on the shoulder and Adam stood up in the car waving like we wouldn't of noticed them if he didn't. 

"Adam sit down!" CeeCee ordered, while trying to pull Adam down, then she looked over at us—us meaning Jesse, Keri, and me, even though technically they couldn't see me—and yelled, "Hey, you guys want a ride!?" 

I will even admit that I was about to scream "Sure!" before I remembered they wouldn't be able to hear me.

And I bet they wouldn't of been able to here me anyways because all of a sudden Keri yelled, "You think I'd get in a car with you losers!!! What are you? CRAZY!?" She snorted and turned on her heel, grabbing Jesse in the process and dragging him away. 

Jesse stopped in his tracks as CeeCee and Adam drove away and gave Keri a really pissed off look. "Aren't those your friends Susannah?" he asked and by his tone you could tell he wasn't very happy with what Keri had done. "Why were you so mean to them?"

Keri looked at Jesse like he was crazy. "They are just a couple of losers, Jesse. They were never my friends. I don't socialize with freaks." 

He looked down at Keri and clenched his jaw. He was giving her—or me—another one of his looks, you know the one where it's like he's comparing me to someone and I was pretty sure he was about to go into speech mode, but he just looked away. "Fine" was all he said.

And let me tell you, if Jesse looks away and says fine, and he doesn't even put up a fight, that's when you know he's really pissed at you. Believe me.

I turned around after Keri's little display and took one look at CeeCee's and Adam's bewildered and crestfallen faces when they drove away, and I was seething with anger. I turned around, glared daggers at Keri, screamed at her and finally tired to punch her right in the nose.

And I say tried because the minute I ran up and took a swing, I flew right through Keri. And I'm not kidding, landing face first on the sidewalk at that momentum, really hurts. Now I know how it feels like to be a ghost and not be able to touch anyone. It really sucks!

I picked myself up off the sidewalk, wincing a bit. I had scraped up my knee and hands pretty badly, but after the incident with my mushroom feet, I can honestly say it wasn't so bad compared to that. 

Keri just kept on walking by with a smug smirk on her face after what I did. And on the way by she purposefully walked right through me, just to rub in how hopeless the situation was.

I clenched my jaw and hands so tight I was making little half moons on my palms. I was still glaring at her back when I took a deep calming breath—the kind my therapist told me to take—and stomped after her.

*~*~*~*~*~*

When we got home I was very happy to see that mom and Andy weren't home. It would be better if they weren't around to see how weird I was acting—considering Keri was me.

I could tell Jesse was still mad at Keri when they got home because the first thing he did was stomp up to my room grab a book and totally ignore Keri. I guess he had decided he was going to give me the dreaded silent treatment. 

And it didn't take long for Keri to realize that Jesse wasn't too happy with her. She sat on my bed for about five minutes giving Jesse her best puppy eyes from across the room—which Jesse wasn't affected by—since Keri's puppy eyes did not look like puppy eyes at all. They looked more like she had something stuck in her eye the way she was batting her eyelashes.

Finally Keri decided to speak. "Jesse can you come here for a minute." She said patting the spot beside her on the bed.

Jesse looked up from his book—the constant frown still plastered on his face—and sighed. He put the book down and went across the room to sit beside Keri on my bed.

I would have found this little predicament Keri had put herself in with Jesse pretty amusing if:

A ) Jesse didn't think Keri was me and,

B ) If Keri hadn't of done what she did next

What she did was jump on Jesse the minute he sat down and locked her lips with his! I'm not joking! She was all over him in a matter of seconds. And to say Jesse was surprised was a major understatement. When Keri jumped on him he was so unsuspecting that he actually fell backwards onto the bed with Keri on him! And then to make matters worse, after he regained his composer—with Keri still snogging him—he started kissing her back! 

I was so shocked that Jesse didn't push Keri—or who he thought was me—off of him, that it took me a couple seconds to get over _my_ shock. I mean, here was Jesse, kissing some other girl—well, technically he thought it was me—and I wasn't part of it!

And I knew it was time I did something when I was pretty sure Keri was about to add some tongue to her kisses. So I marched right up to Keri and screamed, "GET OFF HIM!" as loud as I could in her ear.

But it didn't quite work. Keri only stopped for about to seconds to shoot a glare at me and then continued on with the groping of Jesse.

This was not good! Not good at all! I franticly search the room for something, anything—I have no idea why, considering I would pass right through anything I touched, which also ruled off dragging Keri off him.

But my prayers were answer—well kind off—when my mom walked into the room. It would have been great and all if the position she found Jesse and Keri in—or me, since that's what it looked like to her—didn't look so bad. Let me explain to you what it looked like to my mom. There was Jesse, on her daughter's bed, with her daughter sprawled on top of him and they were frantically making out with each other. Yes, that's gotta be a site any mother would be happy to walk in on.

"SUZE! JESSE!" she yelled, "Get off of each other now!"

I can actually say it was kind of funny to see Jesse and Keri break away so fast that they almost fell over. But they quickly regained their composer and stood up from the bed. 

I don't think I've ever seen Jesse look so completely embarrassed in his life. On the other hand, you could say it was balanced out by Keri, since she looked completely bored—well maybe a little pissed for being interrupted. 

"I knew this was a bad idea from the beginning!" my mother lectured, "Teenagers of the opposite sex do not share rooms together! I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Mrs. Ackerman," Jesse started calmly, "I'm extremely sorry, this is all my fault, don't punish Susannah."

I looked over to Jesse. Even in situations when he knows it's my fault he's always willing to take the blame. He's such a gentleman. How can you not love a guy like that? Obviously I can't.

"It's nice of you to take the blame Jesse," my mom said, "But Andy and I are going to have to have a talk with you two later. In the mean time, I'd like you two to set up a bed for Jesse in David's room." Keri opened her mouth to complain—clearly Jesse sleeping in another room put a damper on her plans—but my mom held up her hand to stop her. "No complaining, you guys aren't staying in the same room anymore." 

She walked out of the room and then her voice floated back up the stairs. "I'll call you for super when it's ready."

Keri huffed and put on another of her pouty faces. "Mom wait!" she winned and stomped out of the room to obviously go complain about the unfairness of it all.

Then it was just Jesse and me in the room. I turned around to look at him and frowned a bit. It was really crappy when nobody can see you. I guess now I know how Jesse felt for a hundred and fifty years before I showed up.

Jesse slowly walked over to my bed and flopped down on it facing the ceiling. And I swear I saw a small smile creep onto his lips before I walked out of the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To Be Continued…..

A/N: OK! I think I am going to stop there. I don't know how long that chapter was, but it took quite a while to write it! It's like 12:00 a.m! and I have school tommorow! I guess I'm going to bed now! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! It's just I've been super busy! I swear even when it's months and months between updates I'm still gonna end up updating sooner or later! I wouldn't of updated if it wasn't for all the people telling me too! So if I don't update for a while again send me emails and I'll update sooner then if you don't!!! OK CYA LATER ALIGATORS! R&R!!!

P.S I just checked that was my longest chapter ever!!!!! :O


	12. OH MY FRICKERNY FRICKERS! i actually upd...

A/N: OMG!!! I actually updated!!! I'm proud of myself!!! YAY FOR ME! ^_^ 

I GOT SOME REALLY GOOD NEWS FOR YOU GUYS! (meaning everyone who's reading my fic) but I'm….♪ COULD YOU LOOK ME IN THE EYE, AND ASK ME IF I'M HAPPY NOW! ♪ Oops… heheheheh ^_^ ; I just kinda broke out into song there…. for you information that was Michelle Branch's song "Are you happy now". GOOD SONG! Hahaha Sorry I'm listening to it on my Discman…and I kinda felt like yelling it outloud but since it's late, and I don't want to wake people up, I settled for writing it in caps lock!! LOL! ^_^

OKAY! Back to the good news!!! What I was trying to write up there (before I was so rudely interrupted by myself and broke out into song) was that I don't know if I should give you the good news now or at the end of the chapter? Oh well, what the hell….(hahaha that rhymed)

I'M GROUNDED FOR A WEEK!!!! Hahaha you're probably all wondering why that's good news? Well its good for you guys because I won't be able to go out for a week, so I'll have extra time to update!!! 

( ^ o ^ ) that's the exact reason I'm updating right now!!! 'Cause I'm grounded!!! ^_^ 

Well anyway, I got some more good news too! ~_^ but I'll give it to you at the end of the chapter!!! V_V

Second Chance

Okay so here's the situation: Mom, Andy, Jesse, Keri and I—well I'm not actually there since nobody can see me—are all sitting around the table. Mom and Andy are sitting across the table from Jesse and Keri and they look kind of uncomfortable. 

Well I can't really blame them…. I don't think either of them have much practice giving teenagers "the talk" (You know the whole "At this age, as your parents, we realize your teenage hormones are going crazy and blah, blah, blah" adding the obligatory "sex is bad" message.) 

Well, maybe Andy might have talked to the boys, but considering the way they act I'm guessing not….

So, I was just leaning in the doorway with a small smile on my face…did I mention I found this situation pretty funny? 

"Let's get right to the point," Andy started off, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "We realize that at your age, as teenagers, your hormones are going crazy (See! See! I told you they would say it!) And your mother and I don't think it's a very good idea that you and Jesse share a room."

"But that's not fair!" Keri whined, in a totally _not_ me kind of way—I _don't_ whine….

Mom gave her a reproachful look and continued. "Andy and I understand that you may not like this, but it's for the best," then she directed her attention to Jesse, who had been respectfully quiet while mom and Andy talked, "I'd appreciate it if you would move into David's room for the time being, Jesse." 

Jesse nodded and much to everyone's surprise and said, "I agree Mrs. Ackerman, I don't think it's a good idea for me to be staying in Susannah's room either." 

Both mine and Keri's mouth dropped open in some kind of horrified shock, but Keri was the one to speak up. "All of you are horrible!" she screeched, "how can you do this to me!" With that she stomped up the stairs to my room and slammed the door with all her might. Everyone at the table cringed and a second later the door swung back open and out flew Jesse's makeshift bed with a _thunk_ against the wall. I guess Keri doesn't like not getting her way.

Jesse stood up from the table and started up the stairs silently as Andy and Mom sat at the table recovering from shock. I guess they never thought I'd ever act like that. 

But I stood silently by the door wondering about what Jesse had said. That was the second time he'd said something odd like that. The first time was when he didn't want to move back in with me from the rectory and now he doesn't even care if he stays in my room or not. He even agrees it's better that way! It is me, or does it seem Jesse doesn't like being around me? He had better have a really good reason for this!!!!! And as soon as I got my body back I was gonna get an answer out of him, or he would face the consequences of having to deal with an angry Susannah Simon! And that is definitely something nobody wants to mess with! Hey, I know kickboxing you know!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Some minutes later I decided to do a little spying so I followed Jesse to Doc's room where he was currently moving his stuff. Keri still hadn't come out of my room—I guess she thinks that if she stays in there long enough its going to miraculously make everyone change their mind. 

I followed Jesse down the hall as he carried the cot under one arm—I have no idea how he did it though, that cot is extremely heavy. 

With the arm he wasn't using he knocked softly on the door. "Come in." Came Doc's squeaky voice from inside and with one leg Jesse pushed the door to Doc's room open and set the cot down by the wall.

I also followed Jesse into the room. More because I had yet to see the inside of Doc's room then because I was still following Jesse. David's room was actually very neat for a 13 year old kid. In one corner—were he was currently sitting—he had a large desk and a full blown high tech computer system set up. Well he is a nerd, you know. But what I was really impressed about was his ceiling. He had painted it entirely black from one side to the other and he had drawn all the constellations—or so I thought considering I don't know much about constellations—in glow in the dark white paint. The overall affect was like a night sky out in the country, the kind you can't see from the city. 

"I like your ceiling" was the first thing Jesse said, "it reminds me of the ranch where I used to live."

"T-thanks" Doc stuttered, "M-mom and Dad said you were staying in here, so make yourself at home, I-I guess" I don't know what Doc found so intimidating about Jesse. Well yeah, he is super tall and hot and strong, and all manly and Doc knows he used to be a ghost but what's so bad about that? Nevermind, I guess for a 13-year-old, he is probably about as intimidating as he is a hot studly for me.

Doc just kind of kept starring at Jesse with wide almost scared—but in a weird way, curious—eyes.

Jesse eventually picked up on Doc's interested and said, "You can ask me whatever it is you want to ask."

Doc looked kind of unsure for a minute but then said, "this may sound odd but is your real name Hector deSilva?

"Yes, it is" Jesse said with a small smile. I guess he found this interrogation pretty amusing.

"The Hector De Silva in my history book." Doc said, ignoring the one question he wanted to ask.

"Yes"

"So you're saying you're technically about 150 years old?"

"Technically." Jesse said with the same amusement. 

"Were you really a…..a… g-ghost?" Doc finally said like he was forbidden to utter the word. I'm starting to think Doc might have a small phobia of ghosts. 

"I used to be." Jesse said on a more serious note, "I would still be, if not for Susannah."

I thought that would be the end of the discussing but I guess Doc had some more questions. "Have you been in this house your whole life…I mean your whole afterlife?"

"I've been in this house for a hundred and fifty years." There a kind of unreadable expression on Jesse's face, it was like he was remembering something forgotten a long time ago.

"Wasn't it kinda boring?" Doc piped up then snapped his mouth shut since he obviously thought he shouldn't have asked that. 

But Jesse didn't look annoyed at all or anything. He just had a small mysterious smile on his face. "Well, it has pick up since Susannah arrived." 

"So Suze really can see ghosts? That's how she met you?"

"That is how she met me," Jesse repeated, "but I think it would be more appropriate if you ask Suze herself about her special gift."

Doc looked kind of disappointed for a minute and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "She's never tells me anything" under his breath but then he spoke up again. "So…is there any other…ghosts living in this house?" 

"No don't worry," Jesse said with a smile, "I don't think there is anymore," then he stood up, "but if you'll excuse me I have to get the rest of my things."

"Wait!" Doc called out before Jesse left, "I have one last question."

"Yes?"

"It—I—umm," Doc stuttered, "were you the ghost that woke me up that night when Suze was trapped at the school?" 

Jesse had an odd look half between being shocked that Doc remembered and curious to know why Doc asked. "Yes that was me"

"I just wanted to say…well, thanks," Jesse raised an eyebrow at this, "because if you hadn't woken me up, Suze could have been really hurt and maybe even died or something….so thank you, I guess."'

Jesse actually smiled fully for once, "No, thank you, if you hadn't of found her she would have been worse, and if anything happened to Susannah I could never forgive myself." 

This time Doc smiled at Jesse too. I guess he wasn't too afraid of ghosts anymore……….

(A/N: Well Jesse's not really a ghost…so you know….it doesn't, like, count……he could be still afraid of them….just not Jesse….cause Jesse's not really a ghost……) 

Suze: SHUT UP!! you stupid author! Your ruining my great narrative skills!!! *****wails* MY ENDING! IT'S RUINED! ALL RUINED! 

****

To Be continued…

A/N: hahahahaha ok its done!!!! YAY!!! I'll have a new chapter up soon considering I'm grounded!!! 

PLEASE R&R OR I WON'T UPDATE!!!! And I want like around ten reviews before I update! I want to know if people like my story enough that I should update!!! 

Oh and the other set of good news: Dun dun dun…

I'M ACTUALLY GROUNDED FOR TWO WEEKS! YAY! So extra faster updating if you want me too!! Lol!!!! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R! Yes you must read and review it over that many times!! Hahaha jk!

BUT PLEASE GO PRESS THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON! I live for reviews!!!!


	13. HAHAHAHA! this is not a chapter! but i j...

Hahahaha!! OMG! Right at this moment is have 69 reviews!! That's all I wanted to say lol!!! 

Ok buhbye! (I'll update an actual chapter soon)


	14. Not a chapter but EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

****

HEY PEOPLE!!!! Sorry I haven't updated that much! L I feel **bad** now! But don't worry!!! Like I said before, even if its **months** in between updates I'm still gonna update **sooner** or later!!! 

And **don't** think that I'm ever going to give up on this story because of writers block or stuff like that because, if I haven't already said this, I ALWAYS have the **whole** plot of the story figured out in my head before I even **start **writing!!!! =O So that means I already know how this story ends and e**verything**!!! I even have **a sequel** planed for it!!! Lol! I NEVER GET WRITTERS BLOCK! I'M JUST LAZY! LOL!

The reason I haven't updated for like a month (LITERRALY!! I'm ashamed V_V) is because I've been at my **lake**!!! And I don't have **any computer** access from there!!! I know it sucks, but that's just the way it is! And I told my mom to buy my some **writing pads** so I could start writing and then type it out when I got back but she **didn't**!!!!! GRRR! But I'm home now for **about** a week (it's Friday right now, and I'm going back on Tuesday) and I **swear** I'm going to write a new chapter this week!! Maybe even **two**…..i might even post the first chapter today!! Yay!!! 

AND OMG!!! I HAE 99 REVIEWS!!! I ONLY NEED ONE MORE TO MAKE A HUNDRED!


	15. NEW CHAPTER conflict

A/N: HELLO! I'm finally back with a chapter!! YAHOO FOR YOU! (lol that rhymed) 

Anyways, I'm sorry that I didn't actually update a chapter yesterday like I said I might do…. It's just that I thought my dog ran away and then I had to clean up the stupid house (because I slept in and missed when the house cleaner showed up so now I have to make up for the 42$ that my parents owe the housekeeper) and then today I woke up at like two…. I donno why…it might have something to do with me having Anemia, which makes me really really tired, or the fact that I'm alone all day and all that I've eaten today was a granola bar and some chips which also contributes to the tiredness! And then at seven I had to go baby-sit and I just got back about an hour ago…phew…. So you can see why I've had trouble updating.

And now I have some bad news for you! Dun...dun... dun…. It just so happens that I have lost my Zest for writing! I donno what happened!!! All day I think of great plots and dialogues I can stick in my fics and then right when I sit down to type them out on the computer *POOF* I don't feel like writing anymore! Even now, only seconds ago, I was really excited about writing all my ideas into this new chapter, then like I said, I sat down and was reluctant to type!!! (Hahaha, I sound like such a nerd) So you can see my problem about updating…. Though I will try to get over this phase!

But anyways, I've talked waaaay to long…. It's time to start writing…

P.S. I've made this suuuuuper long for you guys to make up for the long update.

Second Chance

After the incident with Keri—which everyone, to my understanding, had decided to forget about—I decided that since it was late and there was obviously nothing else to do, a little T.V watching was just what I needed.

And luckily for me someone had left the T.V on. Which of course, made the situation a whole lot easier considering, in my current state, I wouldn't have been able to turn the T.V on. 

I settled in front of the T.V and reluctantly decided Jay Leno interviewing Elijah Wood on the tonight show was not the worst thing that could be on. (Hey, give me a break. Elijah Wood is somewhat of a cutie in my opinion.) But it wouldn't have mattered anyway because I wasn't capable of changing the channel even if I had wanted to. 

But just when I was getting into the show, the sound of someone coming down the stairs got my attention.

Keri sauntered lightly down the stairs and attempted to walk right by me without a second glance.

"And where do you think your going?" I asked, as she was about to open the door. 

"Out," she replied, obviously annoyed, and turned around to glare at me.

I suddenly noticed what she was wearing and raised my eyebrows incredulously. "You are _not_ going out dressed like that!"

"What?" she asked, "I happen to like my outfit, it took me a while to find these in the back of your closet." She shifted self-consciously in her extremely high-healed black stilettos and tugged lightly on the bottom of my black leather mini skirt. 

"Well, it would look good if you're trying to look like a trashy skank." I said sarcastically and glared at the red tube top she was wearing. I cannot believe she found an outfit like that in my closet! Well…Actually, my black mini skirt _is_ one of my favorites and I _was_ aware of the black stilettos I had bought last fall. But I had no idea where the red tube top came from! Well…maybe a little bit of an idea. But I had no intention of ever wearing it! Especially not with those other very skimpy articles of clothing. 

"You are _not_ leaving this house!" I said and stood up from the couch. 

"I can leave when ever I want to!" she yelled back at me.

"Not dressed like that you can't!" I yelled.

It was at that moment that I heard another pair of footsteps descending the stairs. 

"Umm…Susannah who are you yelling at?" asked a very confused Jesse.

Hahaha…. Oops! Maybe we were yelling a little too loud. 

"Oh…um…I saw a really ugly cat and I was trying to shoo it out of the house." Keri laughed nervously.

Jesse glared at Keri. "Are you trying to make fun of Spike?" he asked sourly.

I burst out laughing and Keri sent a quick startled glance my way. She obviously had no idea what in the world Jesse was talking about—never having seen spike before—or what the heck I was laughing about. But one thing she soon realized was that she had majorly pissed off Jesse.

"No, no! Of course not. I would never make fun of Spike." She said quickly and glared in my direction, which I interpreted to mean she was mad that I hadn't said anything to save her ass. Yeah right, in her dreams. 

"Well, I'm going out now. See you later Jesse." Keri said and turned around to go out the door.

But at that exact moment Jesse's eyes widened which meant he had finally realized what Keri was wearing…. And that she planned on leaving the house looking the way she did.

"_What_ in the _world_ are you wearing Susannah!" 

Keri turned around and sighed in an annoyed manner. She apparently didn't want to go through the same conversation a second time. "I'm wearing clothes, okay!? And I'm leaving, _now_, wearing _these_ clothes."

"You call those clothes?!" Jesse burst out, " You look like some kind of…of…prostitute! You are not going out into public like that!" he reached out and grabbed Keri's wrist, attempting to pull her away from the door.

"Let go!" she yelled and wrenched her wrist free from Jesse grasp. " I'm leaving and I'll wear whatever I want, whenever I want. So just _leave-me-alone._" She hissed out the last part between clenched teeth and stormed out of the house into the night, slamming the door behind her. 

Jesse stood there stunned for a moment and the sighed loudly, shaking his head for I don't know what reason. He turned around silently and walked back up the stairs, obviously still trying to figure out what just happened. 

I wasn't about to go running after Keri because I knew after what just happened, there was no way I could get her to come home. But on the plus side at least now I know why people back away from me when I'm mad. I look down right scary when I'm screaming my head off and glaring daggers at someone. Poor Jesse, having to put up with that so much. I wonder why he hasn't gotten sick of me yet. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was hours later that I lazed around in my room, reading an article in Cosmo, and waited for Keri to re-appear. I was getting slightly annoyed. Not because I wanted to talk to her or anything, or that I was worried about her wellbeing (because it was obvious by the way she dressed that she was going to a party of some sort.) It was just that it was getting on 2:00am and it was my body she was out there partying in and it would be my body that would be sleep deprived and my school marks that would suffer because of the late night gallivanting. 

But as I thumbed threw the magazine there came a soft knock on my door and when nobody responded it opened slowly and Jesse stepped into the room.

"Susannah, we need to t—", he cut himself off as he realized there was nobody in the room. Well besides me but we all know he couldn't see me.

"_Nombre de Dios_, she still isn't home yet?" he muttered out loud into the supposedly empty room. 

He sighed in frustration and started his usual habit when he was stressed: pacing around the room and muttering in Spanish. 

He ran a hand through his thick black hair as he paced and I could barely make out certain fragments of English like: "_Just wait until she gets home_," and "_Out! At this hour!_"

My eyes followed him around the room as he paced and all the circles he was making started to make me dizzy. I have no idea how he does that with out getting dizzy himself! 

I pulled my eyes off Jesse (much to the relief of my throbbing head) and turned to look out the window just in time to see a sleek black car pull into the drive. The passenger door opened and out hope no other then Keri herself. 

By this time Jesse had also heard the commotion outside and had gone to look out my bay window forcing me to squish myself up against the wall so he wouldn't pass right through me. That would just be too disturbing and I wasn't planning on finding out what it felt like to have someone pass through my body.

Jesse frowned as Keri hopped out of the car and quickly made her way up the walk to slip into the house silently, without waking anybody up. At least that's one thing I can give Keri credit for. I mean, she snuck into the house almost as superbly as I would have done myself. 

Jesse straightened up from the window and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest in an angry manner. He had apparently decided that he was going to wait there until Keri came up to my room so he could her a little piece of his mind. 

I knew Keri was coming up the stairs when I could hear the quiet groan of the wooden stairs underneath her feet. I could tell Jesse could hear it too cause he shifted a little from his spot against the wall. 

A second later, Keri tiptoed quietly into the dark room, closing the door silently behind her. But when she turned around, she gasped and jumped about a foot into the air when she noticed Jesse. 

"Holy crap, Jesse! You scared me to death!" she hissed angrily at him with a hand over her heart. Then she finally realized that _Jesse_ was in her _room_ at _night_…she smiled ruefully at him. "So you've come to pay me a late night visit to my room, have you?" she purred. 

Jesse frowned at her and shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "No, I have not." He replied tonelessly. 

Her bottom lip jutted out and she lost her look of seduction. "Oh?"

Jesse uncrossed his arms and took a couple steps towards her. "Susannah, we need to talk."

Keri looked confused. "About what?" she asked and walked towards the closet. 

"About this," he said, and motion with a hand towards her outfit, "and other things."

Keri dug through my closet and pulled out the one pair of slinky silk pajamas I owned (some pretty pink and red ones my mom had bought for me on Valentines Day) and frowned at Jesse. "What's the problem?"

No, no, no! I though as Keri set the pajamas on the bed, not the red silk!

"The problem is everything," Jesse burst out, "You are mean to your friends, you yell at your parents, you dress inappropriately, you stay out until all hours at night, and you are being completely…completely…un-Susannah like!"

Keri glared at Jesse and turned her back on him, picking up the pajamas on the bed. "Maybe this is the real me and I've only just decided that I want to change my life."

Jesse opened his mouth to say something but was left speechless as Keri suddenly started taking off her clothes right in front of him. She got as far as taking off the skirt when she noticed Jesse's stunned expression. She raised her eyebrows at him. "What?"

By this time I thought it was about time that I took some action. "KERI!" I screeched at her, "Put some clothes on!"

But Keri just smiled mischievously when she realized what was wrong with Jesse. "What?" she asked again and to my horror stated waving her underwear clad butt around. (But at least she wasn't wearing a thong…. though the underwear she had chosen was black lacey and revealing.) "You don't like the undies?"

At that moment I swear for the first time in my life I saw Jesse blush! But he quickly turned around to save himself the embarrassment and in a voice that sounded—I'm proud to say, because that was my butt he had just seen—somewhat like a guy version of my squeaky voice, (Which I happen to be afflicted with when ever Jesse and his sexy smile, and hot body comes within a ten meter radius of me)"I'm not turning around until you get some clothes on."

Keri finished getting into her pajamas quickly, and with the same amusement in her voice said, "Okay, I'm done, you can turn around now."

Jesse turned around but by now he wasn't embarrassed and to Keri's disappointment he was frowning at her. "This is what I'm talking about," he said to her in a serious tone. "You're acting like a totally different person," he ran a hand through his black hair and sighed, "The Susannah I know changed in the bathroom and wore large shirts and shorts to bed." But now he suddenly smiled, and I realized it was the first time he had smiled since Keri took my body (well besides the first day when she kissed him, but that doesn't count.) "And she would never have the nerve to do the same thing you just did."

Wow, I though as I listened to him, I had no idea Jesse knew me so well.

Keri suddenly look really mad and I guess maybe she finally realized that her charade was at an end. "What are you talking about?! I've only changed a bit and I like my new life perfectly fine! I'm no different then I was before."

But Jesse shook his head. "You are, and I intend to find out why."

Keri looked _extremely_ pissed after _that_ statement. "You know what!" she yelled, taking several furious steps towards him "You right! I have changed! And I like my new life! But I just realized something…. You're ruining it!!!" 

Jesse looked shocked and took a couple of steps back, "What are you saying Susannah?"

"I'm saying I'm sick of you Jesse, I don't want anything to do with you, we're through!" 

By the look on Jesse's face you could tell he was incredibly wounded. He opened his mouth to say something but Keri wasn't at all done yet.

"Why can't you ever leave me alone! I wish I never had to see you again! Actually on second thought, I wish you were still dead!!!!"

Jesse flinched almost as violently as if he'd been hit and he seemed to be perfectly incapable of speech.

Keri wasn't at all fazed by Jesse's condition and she pointed one finger at the door. "I'd appreciated if you left my room…. Now!"

Jesse stood there expressionless for about a second before he turned around—and looking about as numb as a snowman—he walked out the door and down the hall to Doc's room. 

All through Keri's rampage I stood there about as stunned as Jesse, thinking how could she do something like this? How could she hurt someone so badly? Well, obviously she was a mean and evil person but didn't she want Jesse for herself? Then why was she ruining her chances with him? 

Then it hit me…She wasn't ruining her chances of being with him…She was ruining MY chances. 

I suddenly understood what she was trying to do. She was making me and Jesse split apart so when I got my body back, he would be free for the pickings!

But knowing what she was trying to do didn't make me feel any better. She was the one in control and she had just ruined ever chance Jesse and me ever had of being together…. Probably every chance of ever being friends again too!

And suddenly I felt that annoying prickling at the back of my throat and my eyes swam with tears. So before Keri noticed that I had started crying, I ran from the room to the only person I ever knew that could cheer me up.

When I got to Doc's room Jesse was there, sitting on the cot with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. By the slump of his shoulders and the way his hands were running shakily through his hair, I could tell this guy was in about the same emotion need I was in, if not more.

I sat my invisible butt down beside him as he took in another shaky breath and I had to strain my ears to hear, but I'm positive I heard him say, "_querida."_

I choked sob came out of my mouth and tried to wrap my arms around him as best I could, considering I couldn't touch him. "Oh, Jesse," I said and buried my face in his chest, "I'm so sorry."

Jesse's head snapped up so quickly it was as if…Well, as if he had heard me! "Susannah?!" he breathed.

  
To Be Continued…

A/N: OoOoOoOo!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! HAHAHAHAHAH! Well…did you like it!? 

PLEASE R&R!!! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!!! 

Wanna know something really funni that I just find out!?! My brother's girlfriends ran him over with a car!!!! Hahahahhahah! And Yes, it was an accident, and No, he didn't get hurt! Hahaha that's the story if the day!

****

IMPORTANT: I reaaalllyyy want your guys' opinion! I'm tired of everyone telling me my stories good! So when you review or email me try your very hardest to find something that needs improvement! Things like spelling mistakes…. Things that people say that sounds stupid or out of character…ummm…. Just anything that doesn't sound good or run smoothly in the story. And any ideas of what you want to happen would be greatly appreciated! Even though I know how this story ends it can still be jam packed with other little fluff bits and funni conversations! SO I GIVE YOU PREMISSION TO FLAME ME!!!! I WANT THINGS I CAN IMPROVE ON!


	16. Borsyful

****

To Brette (the other, other darkcherry): Oh, and I have to say: Brette you're gay, Brette you're gay! Hahaha nice review you sent me, hooker! (Lol that's what you get for singing the malchik gay song!)

****

OMG!!!!! I just read the other review you sent me!! And you won't believe it!! I WAS GOING TO NAME THIS CHAPTER BORSYFUL BEFORE YOU SAID ANYTHING! LMAO! Hahaha stupid minds think alike!! 

****

A/N: FRICKEN YAY! YAY YAY YAYERS! Okay, hahaha I don't know why I wrote that…. I guess I'm just happy to be writing again!!!! w00t! Lol! 

Anyways, I sorry for the long update….again…repeatedly….several times…multiplied…..borsyful…lol okay, I made that word up!

ANWAYS I'd like to say that I appreciate you people giving me constructive criticism (even if it made me cry because you were mean to me *boohoo* lol jk)

But I think my authors note in the last chapter sounded kinda, I donno, harsh? 'Cause I was like all "try your hardest to find mistakes" sounding like it would be impossible to find them! Even though I know I'm a terrible writer! But be nice! **'Cause I'm only 14**! Hahaha I wonder how old you guys thought I was? (**PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR ANSWER! I WANNA KNOW**!) Ooh and tell me if my writing for a 14-year-old is up to standards!

I know I made a lot of stupid things happen in my story…like Suze's mom just letting Jesse stay in her room…but *shrugs* couldn't help what my stupid brain made me do ^_^ lol! I plan to eventually revise all my chapters and fix all the stupidness into fantablulousness lol (have you noticed I enjoy making up words?) 

Anyways ( I said that at least three times already) I'll get on with the show now…I mean story…wait, fic!! (hahaha there ya go!) 

Second Chance

Last time on DRAGON BAL—I mean… SECOND CHANCE! :

__

'Jesse's head snapped up so quickly it was as if…Well, as if he had heard me! 

"Susannah?!" he breathed.'

~*~*~*~

Well that freaked me out! And I couldn't help but scream a loud "JESSE?!" in shock. 

"Susannah?!" he said again, jumping up from the cot, causing me to fall back in surprise onto the floor. 

"I'm right here!" I said back, getting caught up in the moment. Jesse spun around to the sound of my voice and looked around trying to find me. I stood up from the floor and walked towards him happily saying "I'm right here, Jesse!!" 

Well that was a bad idea. Jesse followed my voice again and walked right through me! "Damn!" I muttered exasperatedly. My new hopes that Keri's spell had been broken were crushed. But on the plus side at least he could hear me!

Well that was what I thought until Jesse walked right through me again, following my cursing.

"Susannah where are you?!" Jesse cried, sounding halfway between annoyance, happiness and confusion. 

I heaved my shoulders up and sighed, exasperatedly, getting ready for another reeeeally long day. But, then again Jesse followed the sound of my sigh and walked right through me…again. 

"Jesse stop!" I cried as he turned around to try and locate where I was. 

"Where are you?" he called out, totally ignoring me as he continued to walk around Doc's room. I walked huffily after him only to be ran through when he turned around to walk the other way.

"JESSE STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, not to mention at my wits end. He stopped abruptly at my scream, only several feet in front of me. And he had stopped so abruptly in fact that he almost fell forward onto his face. I let out my breath in a small, "phew," and he suddenly tried to reach his arms out towards me, taking a step forward. 

"I SAID STOP!" I screamed again. He froze mid-stride, his arms still outstretched. And suddenly I burst out laughing. I just couldn't help it. I mean, Jesse was standing there frozen with his arms outstretched in front of him, looking like some kind of zombie. Ghosts I can deal with, but zombies? 

Jesse frowned when I started laughing. "This isn't funny, Susannah," he said sourly. 

"I know! But Jesse," I gasped out between giggles. "You can put your arms down!"

He did as I said and sat down on the floor—obviously embarrassed or something—crossing his arms over his wide chest. And if he had done anything but that, I would have been able to keep a straight face. But because he looked so much like a little six year old kid having a fit—with a little frown on his face and everything—I couldn't stop laughing. 

"Jesse stop pouting," I said just to bug him, after I had gotten my laughing under control.

"I am not pouting," he glared in the direction my voice had come from, "I just haven't been having the best day is all." 

I sighed and sat down beside him. "Me neither." I said dejectedly. 

There was several seconds of silence until Jessie said something that under normal circumstances would have made me laugh out loud. "Susannah, why are you invisible?" 

But of course, this wasn't normal circumstances, so I didn't laugh. "Keri." I hissed the word like it was a curse.

Jesse's expression was one of confusion. "Keri?" he echoed. 

"The conniving bitch turned me invisible, and took my body!" I yelled, my anger getting the best of me, "and now she thinks that since she broke us apart, you will go out with her once she's back to normal!"

Jesse's eyebrows shot upward when I said that but then he smiled. Why is he smiling?! I screamed mentally, does he want to go out with Keri!?

But I was touched when what he said was, "But she didn't break is apart did she?" And he still had that same mysterious smile on his face too. One I that I couldn't tell if it was amusement or…something else?

I stopped for a moment and then smiled also. "No she didn't!" I said proudly. Jesse must have heard the happiness in my voice, because his smile widened.

And caught up in the good mood, I started to think of the positive aspects of the situation. And it didn't take long to stumble across a very important fact that I had missed. One that I was hoping would lead to the return of my body…and my life with Jesse's arms around me. 

"I got it!" was what I yelled when the idea popped into my head, "I know how I'm gonna get my body back!"

"That's g—", but I didn't give him time to finish his sentence.

"I'm getting my body back!" I screamed enthusiastically and leapt up from the floor. I made for the door but stopped in my tracks to flip back around to yell at Jesse—who was now also standing—"I'll be right back!" And then I high tailed it out of there…about ten feet to the left where Keri was waiting unsuspectingly in my room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I strode into the room—well actually, through the door—confidently and interrupted Keri in the middle of a modeling session. Well, what I mean by that would be her standing in front of the mirror and holding _my_ dresses up against her body to admire herself. 

Her eyes flickered briefly to me, noting that I was in the room, and then back to her reflection. "So you're done trying to comfort the poor suffering cowboy," she said. It was more of a statement then a question but what really got me ticked was the small hint of amusement in her voice. Or maybe the fact that she was making fun of Jesse.

"You know what, Keri, I think its about time we had a little girl to girl talk."

She must have heard the underlying edge in my voice because she tossed the dress into the closet and turned around to glare at me.

By this time I was felling pretty cocky. I mean, I had her whole plan figured out, and if everything went the way I wanted it to go, foiled would soon be on the list too. So why not, I thought, give Keri a bit of her own medicine. I was in control now.

"You know what Keri," I said and placed my hands on my hips in a threatening way, "I want you to give me my body back, right now!" But Keri didn't seem to be quaking in her stilettos yet. 

Her mouth turned up in a crooked smile and she barked out a small "Ha!" which I guess she considered to be a laugh. "What," she said, "makes you think I'm going to give you your body back?"

And this, this is where my little plan comes into action! And a little bit of acting skills too. "Jesse is totally mad at me now," I said telling her exactly what she wanted to hear, "even if I get my body back, he's never going to talk to me again after what you did!" I pretended to look extremely mad at her for what she'd done…which wasn't that hard, considering I was. "We probably won't even be friends anymore and that leaves him for all the other girls in Carmel!" At this I pretended to look extremely shocked like I had just realized some horribly horrendous truth. "He'd probably rather be friends with you then me!"

She smiled at me like she was so much smarter and I had to stop myself from popping her one in the face. "Well, that was the point in the first place," she said.

Now I went in for the kill. "I don't see why you're still in my body! I mean you have more of a chance with him as yourself!" 

Keri digested this. "Well, you do have a point…"she said thoughtfully, well as thoughtfully as a blonde with psychotic intentions could be. I nodded me head, and had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. 

She tapped her chin with one finger for a minute and then smiled, "Okay, you can have your body back." For the third time in a week she grabbed her stone and closed her eyes. It proved to be far less painful then the first time around, which by the way I did not like one bit. And a second later when I opened my eyes I was standing in front of my mirror in my own body! 

"Well, I guess I have no reason to be here," Keri said and turned around to leave, "Ciao, was fun being you while it lasted," she waved with three fingers as she walked out the door, "but not near as fun as being me."

For the first couple seconds I was frozen in shock. I mean, I didn't _really_ think that plan was going to work! It was just a spur of the moment thing! But it had worked! It really had! And so _fast_!

So I did the only sensible thing a person in my situation could do.

"JESSEEEE, GET IN HERE!!!"

And then I proceeded to jump up and down wildly on my oh-so-pretty-in-pink bed sheets.  


To Be Continued…

A/N: ALL DONE!!! YAY! That was abso-fucking-lutely in-fucking-credible! (Lol, Brette) Hahaha not the chapter! The fact that I actually wrote it! Lol! 

Story of the day: I was packing at the lake before I came home and my mirror fell off the wall, jabbing me in the back and slicing me up…now I have a cut! Ouch! (I swear that mirror had some evil intention to kill me in mind)

IMPORANT (BORSYFUL): go to my profile and read some of the other stories me and my friend wrote! I've just started a new fic! CRIMSON TEARS! It's super angstafied! Just go check them out! and don't forget to review!

Hahaha my author's note was 500 words long! They're just so fun to write!


End file.
